She's the new guardian (A Jelsa fan fiction)
by Crazyfangirl237
Summary: You probably seen the movie Frozen, but what if we go back and see what really happened? At the peak of Elsa's 17th birthday, a disaster occurred that left Elsa, dead. But what if she didn't actually die? She became immortal, but she questions it. And when she was finally to be chosen guardians because of a new evil force to condemn with, how will she deal with it? Jelsa love story
1. Prologue

She is the new Guardian (A Jelsa fan fiction)

Prologue

THIRD PERSON

As the morning sunrise shone throughout the very wonderful kingdom of Arendelle, little frosty snowflakes were drifting by the windows of the sleeping citizens. The princess, Elsa, woke up with a feeling of, well, what you always feel during the morning. Sleepy, woozy, and you just want to go back to sleep again. But as a princess, there is no option.

She sat up in a sitting position on her bed, she lazily rubbed her eyes and they trained around the room.

"Princess?" a voice was heard from outside her door, she realized it was her maid, Rose.

"Rose? Is that you?" she grumbled

"Yes it is, princess. You must get ready. Your parents bid for you in the throne room."

"Hmm?" she groaned, "What do they wish?

"Do you not remember your majesty? It is your 17th birthday today."

"17th….. birthday…" she mumbled, when realization hits her square in the gut, her face brightened as she hopped off her bed and headed in her shower. After taking a bath, she put on some winter clothes because she planned on going out with Anna to play in the snow for once. Then she braided her platinum blonde hair and she slung it over her shoulder. She hurried to go out but forgot something; she glanced at the gloves on top of her dresser and sighed while putting them on. It's been 17 years, but she hadn't learned of how to conceal her powers. Her snow powers, to be exact.

She opened her door and saw Rose with a bright smile on her old face with a platter of still hot cookies in her hand. Elsa helped herself with a cookie, or maybe 2, or 3. But who cares right?

"Thanks Rose!" she said

"Anything for the birthday princess." The woman smiled

Elsa skipped down the old castle halls; it's been awhile since she got out. Birthdays and special occasions were the only times she could leave her room. She ended up in the throne room and saw her parents and Anna with smiles on their faces waiting there. "Happy birthday, Elsie!" Anna threw her arms around her, and Elsa hugged back while giggling at the nickname. Anna was only 14 then. And soon, her parents' arms were around her too. "Happy birthday, dear."

Anna handed her a rectangle package, and Elsa ripped it open in a very un-princess like manner, and found a brand new sled that was big enough for 2 people. Her face brightened, "Thank you Anna!" she hugged her little sister.

"Mother, father, can I take Anna to the mountain today?" Elsa asked her parents, and Anna perked up when she heard this. But her parents just looked at each other in worry. But after a lot of pleading, begging, and yes, crying, her parents agreed.

"Remember Elsa…." Her mother whispered, "Do be careful to not let your sister know." Elsa nodded.

"Oh, and do be back soon so you can get ready for your party!" her father said, and she and her little sister headed to the mountain.

- (AT THE MOUNTAIN) -

"WEEEEEEEE!" the 2 screeched as they slid down the steep mountain on their new sled and with their hands up in the air. The both had a rough landing at the foot of the mountain, but gladly, no one was hurt. They had a snowball fight, and even built a snowman all at the foot of the mountain.

"That was fun…." Elsa panted as she collapsed on the cold snow

"We should do that more often…." Anna collapsed next to her, Elsa was about to agree, when a flashback of them as kids appeared in her mind. About how she hit Anna in the head, how she had to conceal her powers, she frowned and decided not to answer back.

She stood up and they were about to leave when a dog's howl was heard from a distance. "What was that?" Anna said

Another howl was heard, and Anna cowered behind her sister.

Then, at first it was slight, but then a mighty shake appeared. Anna screamed, Elsa tumbled. She never experienced an earthquake this strong. Until she saw the mountain.

The mountain.

A huge avalanche was running towards them. There were huge clumps of snow that was mixed with sharp rocks, and it was falling down from the top up to the foot, where Elsa and Anna were there.

The 2 just stared at the avalanche, dumbfounded. Elsa regained her senses, she hurriedly pushed Anna towards safe ground, and when she looked up, it was too late to save herself.

She closed her eyes, and uttering her last goodbye's, a dog's howl was again heard, and Elsa heard Anna scream one last word before a sharp rock dented her head and snow burying her alive.

"ELSA!"

ELSA'S POV

Darkness. That was what I saw.

I fluttered my eyes open, and I saw nothing but empty dark black. I could barely breathe. Something was wrapped around me and it felt damp and cold, not the freezing kind of cold, but the cooling sensation cold.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being lifted up, and my head submerged from what seems like snow, and I gasped for air. I floated in mid air, and it was night. I looked around to see where I was, I was somewhere at the foot of a snowy mountain. I looked up and saw the bright full moon, it shone brightly above me. I couldn't remember a thing, which I was, what my name is, what I am.

"Who am I?" I whispered to the moon

"_You are Elsa, you will be immortal and have the powers of love and manipulate ice and snow." _A voice boomed, I looked around to see who it was, no one was there. And I realized it was the moon.

I felt like I was slowly going down, and when my foot touched the ground, a snowflake like floor was created from where I stepped on. I saw that the floor reflects things, so I peered and got a quick look at myself. I saw that I had big blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair that was in a braid. I looked at my clothes, and saw that I was wearing a purple long sleeved sweater with a hood that looks like it was oversized for me at least for a size but it was incredibly fashionable. And blue shorts that were 2 inches above my knees.

I felt a power surge through my veins, is it true that I have powers? There's only one way to find out. I raised my hand, and then ice walls erupted from the snowflake floor. I gasped, and then I grinned. I created a roof, and then red sand, instead of snow, shot out of my hands and created a chandelier. I shot red sand to the walls and they created beautiful designs on the walls. I created towers, etc. And before I knew it, I created a whole castle under 5 minutes. I smiled at my work, but boy, I felt lonely. Not until I heard a bark. I looked around and saw a little dog, with fur as shiny as snow; it has blue eyes just like mine. I looked around to look for the owner, but no one was there. I shrugged then I walked away to leave it alone, but it kept following me. So I decided to keep it.

"Hmm… what should I name you?" I said as I scratched her neck, and she licked me with joy, "Aha! I should call you Snow! You know, because your fur is white as snow?"

"Now that name, I like."

I jumped back when I heard her talk, "What's wrong with you girly? Haven't you heard a dog talk before?"

"Um, no. Because mainly, dogs don't really talk."

"Well this one can, miss."

"Well, I'm calling you Snow now." I scratched behind her ear, and she nuzzled my hand in joy. "What is your name?"she asked, "It's Elsa." Then she ran off into some corner, "Wait! Snow!" I said as I tried to chase her, she stopped by something and I saw that she pushed something to me; I picked it up and saw a bow, beautiful designs of snowflakes and hearts were carved on the handle, and Snow pushed a sheath of arrows to me too. "Where did you get this?" she didn't answer. I noticed the arrows points were shaped like hearts.

I stood up, and strapped the sheath of arrows to my back, and I gripped the bow tightly in my hand. I signaled Snow that she should follow me, and I stepped out into the balcony.

I stepped on the railing, "Um… Elsa, what are you doing?" Snow asked, I didn't answer, and I jumped off. I closed my eyes and when I was about to hit the ground, I flew upwards. I smiled in joy. "Whoa Elsa. You could fly!" Snow said, and then she climbed on the railing and jumped off. I waited at the ground, ready to catch her in case she couldn't fly. But she could. I pulled the hood over my head so Snow wouldn't get stuck in my hair, and Snow gasped, "Elsa, where are you?"

"I'm right here, why?"

"I can't see you!"

I removed the hood over my head, and Snow gasped again. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You turned invincible! And when you removed that hood thingy, I can see you again!", I shrugged

Pretty soon, we were goofily flying off into some town; I saw the sign that said "Arendelle" on it. And I clumsily landed on the ground and Snow tumbled. People must think that it is odd to see a flying human being fly. But no one commented, in fact, no one noticed me at all! Maybe because I had my hood on, I'm well aware now that I turn invincible when I pull the hood over my head.

I saw that the people are looking sad and glum, and that they were walking towards some cemetery, I checked to see who it was. I saw people crowded around a grave, on it engraved was "For the princess of Arendelle, died due to saving her younger sister from avalanche". Then I saw 3 people kneeled over the grave, one was a red head, and the other 2 looks like they were the queen and king.

"It is my entire fault mother! If only I had time to save her!" the redhead sobbed into what it seems like the queen's shoulders.

"She didn't live her life to the fullest." The man said, "It's my fault. Her life had no meaning. Because I locked her up just so she could conceal her… her…." The man couldn't finish his sentence

I looked at the 3 in awe and pity, they must've missed their, um, whoever died. But I bet she's really important. I decided to help, so I walked to the front of her grave, and created a small ice rose. I made a snow flurry so it will last long. The king and queen saw the rose, and with tears in their eyes, a small smile crept on their faces and they started mumbling things like, "She's here with us, she's here with us," stuff.

I smiled, then I flew off, with Snow at my tail.

But that was my beginning.

My name is Elsa, and I have the power of love and the ability to manipulate ice and snow.

How do I know that?

Because the moon told me.

And that happened 500 years ago.

(A/N Wow that was a long prologue. But I wanted it to be more detailed so you guys could understand the story more. But this was my first story, don't hate if I'm terrible. I don't own ROTG or Frozen neither. Except my OC's, if I do have those. But anyways, thanks for reading, have a good day, peace.)


	2. Ch1- Introduction

Ch2- Introduction

(514 years later)

ELSA'S POV

"Shh... pipe down Snow! This is going to be fun!" I grinned as Snow snickered and tailed behind me. I had my hood on, so no one could see me. I grasped the bottles of bubble bath tighter in my hand and I slung the bow over my shoulder as I ran towards the school fountain.

I placed the bottle by the fountain and "accidentally" toppling it over, causing all the contents of the bottle to fall into the fountain, and I flew to the statue that spurts out water, perched on it with Snow right beside me and waited for the fun to begin.

It was a boring school day at this some middle school, and I decided to help the students have a little fun. Soon enough, children were crowding around the bubble filled fountain. Hoots and cheers were heard as kids were playing with the soap bubbles. Snow jumped in the bubbling water, she played with it happily.

Then the kids silenced, and they parted like the Red Sea, you know, the one in the Moses story? And in the middle strutted an old woman who looks like she's the principal. She was wearing a strict look on her face and a grey uniform. Boring.

She stopped at the front of the bubbling mountain, and I hopped down, "Who did this?" she boomed, no one said a word.

"WHO DID THIS?!" she shouted

"Well, don't ask, since no one would actually admit to you." I said, the principal looked around, "Who said that?!" I snickered; I could see some students grinning.

I realized she needed some fun. I quickly made a snowflake, sprinkled my "magical" snow on it, and I blew it. The snowflake landed on her face. And her expression changed; first, it was a blank stare, then a small smile forming on her face. She walked towards the fountain, and practically JUMPED in it. At first, the students were wide eyed, and then the principal's face surfaced, with a huge grin on her wet soapy face, she said: "Well kids, what are you waiting for?"

Then children cheered as they jumped and played in the suds, "Your welcome!" I said.

"Hey wind!" I shouted, "Take me to New Jersey, ASAP!" the wind picked us up, and we flew off.

"WOOHOO!" I screamed as I spread my arms and let the wind go through my hair and Snow flew next to me.

Well, let me explain to you who I am. I am Elsa, the guardian of love with the powers of ice and snow. Some call me Cupid, and I always laugh when they think I was a small baby in pink diapers with wings, little do they know…

First, love powers. I can sense if a person is meant to be with another person, and when they are together, I shoot red pinkish sand- that they couldn't see- and they fall in love.

My bow is handy too, I can also sense if a person is hurting and if I'm needed to, I shoot an arrow to their heart and they will remember how much they love that person and they will nether get back together or move on. Because if you're hurting or crying because of a person, you must've really loved him/her.

I spread love everyday and Valentine's Day is where I'm most busy. Plus, my addiction for chocolate spread around that's why those delicious treats from heaven are a main gig in love. Also, anyone who believes in love can see me, which makes the invincible ability of mine handy, or else the FBI will have to make me go to school or something.

I also found out that immortals can see me when I'm invincible. I learned that the hard way by trying to pull a prank on the guardians and ended up getting caught. But Snow couldn't see me.

Now ice powers, I had no idea how I got them. The big 4 helped me out a bit, heck, they are even my friends. Except that Bunny, who keeps on annoying me by calling me Barbie, but he's nice. Besides, I get him back by calling him fur ball. Also, Tooth is really nice, but her first move on seeing me is to pry my mouth open and look at my teeth. North and Sandy are nice too, plus, I can understand Sandy. Tooth said I had powers before I became immortal, and I didn't believe a little because I think that's impossible, but I never got the time to look at my memories. Tooth is the person that I trust the most. North said I'm on the Naughty list, mainly because I do a ton of pointless pranks and, yes, I'm a bit of a rebel.

I also heard there was a new guardian. Jack Frost, maybe? North told a lot about him. I don't know much about him, but I do know he has ice and snow powers like me, I never really saw him before. Except that one time at Antarctica, I saw him there. He has white hair, blue eyes. Wears also a blue hoodie. I never really talked to him, which is weird.

I also look the same, I still wear my purple hoodie and blue shorts. I found out there's this design at the back, it was a heart and a snowflake. If I'm using my red sand, the heart glows. And if I'm using my ice powers, the snowflake glows.

Snow stayed with me all those years, which is good.

So yeah, I was just spreading my daily mounds of love to New Jersey, and then I went to France. France and Antarctica are my most favorite places on Earth. The wind took me to the top of the Eiffel tower, and I perched on top of it, with Snow skidding next to me. I looked around, to see new couples ready to be in love.

"You found any couples yet Snow?" I asked

"Hey! Look over there!" Snow said, she pointed to the top of a building, where I saw a couple talking. We flew to their direction, of course, with my hood on. I took a look at them, they were 17 or 16, and they seem good friends. I shot red sand toward them, and they stared at each other. It's the first sign of love.

I watched the 2, seeing them happy. For the first time in my immortal life, I wondered what it would feel being in love. I mean, sure. You must feel giddy and all but I never really found someone yet.

"Elsa?" Snow said, interrupting me from my conversation with my mind, "Earth to Elsa? Are you alive?" she said. I quickly regained myself.

I spread love to some families, and then I took time to look around and see my red and pink sand flying through the whole city. I smiled. My work is like Sandy's, but you know, instead of dreams, you get love.

I touched a streak of pink sand and an animated dolphin appeared and it floated around me, I giggled.

"You know what Snow? I'm pooped. Let's head back." I said as I started to float. Snow floated as well and I instructed the wind to take me to my old ice castle.

We flew over and saw below me a city that what was used to be Arendelle. That old town was very dear to me and I don't have the slightest clue why. Especially the red head, I forgot her name, it must be Anne, or Annie? But decades ago, I watched her. She lived a gloomy life, and she became queen. I decided she should have fun back then, and I made it snow in her room. I had my hood on, of course. I don't want anyone to see me yet. And when I saw her smile… that smile brightened up the whole room. I watched over her like my little sister until the day she died because of a disease. And someone new took over. Yes, that was Arendelle 500 years ago. It became a modern city now, but I always visit the old burial places where she was buried, and where the girl I made an ice rose for? I don't know her name. But they say she was the eldest and the red head must've been her little sister.

I landed on my castle balcony and walked in. I have a door but I barely use it. I left my bow and arrows on an ice table, and if you don't notice several boxes of chocolates scattered around, the place looks neat. Snow went inside in her awesome dog house that I made for her, and God knows what she was doing in there.

I slumped down on a couch, and I took a piece of chocolate from a box, and I slowly munched on it. Snow's head popped out from her dog house with a chew toy in her mouth, and cocked her head towards me as I stared blankly into the blue ice wall.

"Elsa, you've been like this all day. What's wrong?" she said

I shrugged, "Nothing's wrong. What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Normally, you would gobble up that box of chocolates under a minute, but now you're just picky…"

"I don't' know, I feel like something's missing with my life, I never really thought about it until now."

"Oh I know!" Snow said as she hopped on the couch, "You need a man!"

I stared at her blankly for a second.

Then I broke out laughing. She looked at me with a frown on her cute doggy face.

"What makes you think that?" I said between laughs while I scratched her neck

"Come on, you need someone to soften you up!"

"What? I'm already soft!" I defended

"Yeah right," Snow rolled her eyes, "Says the woman who almost broke a neck of a guy who flirted with her."

"It was for protection!" I frowned at the memory, maybe 3 years ago, we were walking down an alley way when a dude popped out and talked to me. I didn't have my hood on so he just kept on talking while I gave him a weird look. Then he got weirder and weirder and he was slowly inching near me. I wasn't worried about me not taking him out. I spent years watching kids play games like WWF and WWE, and I saw them obsess shows like RAW and Smack Down, so it didn't take me time to headlock the guy from behind and held his neck up and his arm twisted behind him until he cried for his mommy and he ran away when I let him go.

"Look, Elsa." Snow sat on my lap, "You're the guardian of love! Look at the complete irony? I mean, you haven't been on a single date yet! I know having a boyfriend is hard, but you got to loosen up sometimes."

"Hm," I said, "The real question is, why I became immortal? Why didn't I die normally? Why am I here?" I said as I stood up and walked towards the balcony. Snow trailed behind me. "Why did I become love? Who really am I? What is my real beginning?" I said to the sky, I had a ton of questions for the moon, but for the past 500 years, all I got was silence.

"Maybe you should go to Tooth. Maybe she could help you." Snow hopped on the railing

"Yeah… maybe she could…" I rubbed her head, and she nudged my face as my watched the beautiful sunset. Then the Northern lights appeared, signaling a meeting for the guardians. What could they talk about now?

"Look, the sky's awake…" I pointed at the lights, and I sighed.

JACK FROST'S POV

Man, being a guardian is hard.

I mean, you got to travel around the globe 24/7, either you like it or not.

But that doesn't stop me from being the mischievous Jack before. I still have snowball fights and whatnot with kids.

So, I just created a snow day in France, which sure will make kids happy the next day, when I came across red sand-

Wait, what?

Red sand? I've never seen it before. I stopped in my tracks to take a closer look. I touched it, and it looks and feels like the one with Sandy's. Then a dolphin appeared that looks like it was made out of the sand. It flew around me and I grinned.

But who made this? Is it a new threat? I must tell North.

Good timing because the Northern lights went on, signaling an emergency needed for the guardians.

I flew off in the direction of the North Pole.

THIRD PERSON

North paced around in the main room anxiously, waiting for the others to arrive. Soon Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and Jack came flying in.

"Why did you call us North?"

"Yeah, I've got eggs to paint."

"I have teeth to collect."

"I have snow to spread."

Sandy made some signs above his head, saying that he was in the middle of a busy night spreading dreams.

"Guys, calm down." North reassured, "Manny has some news for us; let's just wait for him to come."

Sandy's face brightened as he pointed to the big window, there shined the big moon. "Ah, Manny. So long since you visited!" North said

The other guardians had worried expressions on their faces, "Is something bad going to happen? Has Pitch come back?"

"Um, North," Jack said, "I saw red sand in France today. Is that a bad thing?"

The others looked at him, "Red sand? In France?" North said, Jack nodded.

"Oh Jack," North reassured, "That's not a threat."

"Then what is it?" Jack asked, "Hold on, Manny is saying something."

The moon's light shone across the floor, and there appeared the statue that contains a crystal, "Manny is picking a new guardian."

"What?" Bunny said, "He already gave us Jack, who else?"

"Ooh, whoever he is, I hope their teeth are nice!" Tooth said

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny kept on chanting over and over again

Sandy just made a question mark over his head.

An image slowly formed, and what Jack saw made him stare.

A girl, maybe 16 or 17. She has light blonde hair that was slung over her shoulder, beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her skin was white and a little pale. She's wearing a purple hoodie and blue shorts. She was poised with a loaded bow and she looks like she was about to shoot something straight in the eye. Next to her was a dog, poised to protect her. He had never seen so stunning and… beautiful.

They stared at the figure, "Well, speaking of red sand…" North said, "It's Elsa."

Then, grins grew around the faces of the 4, well, except for Jack, who was still staring at the image. "Yay! Another girl guardian! And it's Izza! How could this day get any better?" Tooth said happily, it's obvious that the 2 are close friends.

"You see Jack, the red sand you saw are made by her." North stated, "She is the spirit of Love. Some call her Cupid, and-"

"She has ice powers like you Jack!" Tooth butted in

"Um, yes. Thank you Tooth." North said, "All mortals that believe in love can see her, good thing she could go invincible. But we could see her." North chuckled, remembering the incident of her trying to prank them.

"What? She's like the female version of Jack!" Bunny said.

"Oh come on Bunny, don't say you're still mad at her at that paint accident." Tooth nudged him in his ribs.

"It wasn't an accident! She laughed at me! Everyone laughed at me!"

"But you got back at her that week after." Tooth stated, "Besides, no one could hate her, she's too lovable!" Sandy nodded; Bunny rolled his eyes, smirking. She was right.

"I thought Cupid was a baby." Jack said, "Well, everyone thought that."

"Okay, we go get her."

(Thanks for reading this long crappy chappie! :3


	3. Ch2- Seeing them

Ch2- Meeting them

THRID PERSON

"Okay, we go get her." North queered

"Phil! Get a sac, someone-"

"NO!" Tooth and Bunny screamed, Sandy shook North's boot furiously

"Don't you try doing that again!" Tooth screeched, Jack looked at the others in confusion.

"Remember the last time? She almost killed us!" Bunny pulled out his fur in frustration, they were meaning the time when Elsa pranked them, and they caught her by shoving her into a bag. She almost caused world domination. She froze everything. Her powers were too strong.

"But-"

"NO!" Tooth screamed once more, but she quickly regained her composure, "Look, I'll just tell Baby tooth to go get her."

"But she won't come! For sure." North defended

Tooth and North argued for awhile. Tooth said that it was for the best. North promised her wouldn't let that happen again. But unfortunately, North won.

"Bunny! Jack! Go take Phil and Will with you and go find her and her pooch! She's probably somewhere in France."

"Fine," Bunny sighed, "But if I die, it's on you."

Before Bunny tapped his foot, sending him, Jack, and the 2 yeti's down a tunnel.

ELSA'S POV

"Hey Elsa! What are you doing?" Snow suddenly popped behind me, I quickly hid the sheet music in my arms as I scrambled to re-position myself by the piano chair.

"Nothing…." I say slowly

"What's that?" Snow peeped over my shoulder, we were at my castle, and Snow was asleep, I thought maybe… just maybe… I could update my song using the piano. But Snow just popped out of nowhere. She doesn't know I write my own songs. And I don't plan to let anyone know anytime soon.

"What's written on that paper?"

"Um… nothing important…"

"If it's nothing important, why won't you show it to me?"

"It's just…" I had no choice, "Just a song I wrote…"

"You write songs?" Snow asked, I nodded

"What's the title?" She asked

"Um…" I said, nervously, "It's called 'Let it go'…"

"Sing it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"With sugar on top?" she asked with her huge puppy eyes

"You cuteness has no effect on me." I laughed as I planted my palm on her face, I heard her groan.

I stood up, "Hey, what if we go fly out? Have an adventure and all."

She perked up when she heard this, and I tossed a treat in her direction, she munched on it happily. Even if her brain can think like a human's, she could act like a dog.

I took my bow and I slung the sheath of arrows over my shoulders, I tossed one more piece of chocolate in my mouth and pulling my hood over my head before me and Snow flying off.

"Snow, how are our stats?"

"15 couples and 23 families." Snow said, we were somewhere in Mexico. Boy, we sure were having a blast.

"I think this place is full of love already." I looked around and saw my red sand around. I instructed the wind to take me anywhere, and it took me to a town called Burgess.

I flew around and spread some love, sometimes some snow. Then I ended up in some high school. I looked around; it seems like a pretty boring day. I leaned on a pole, by some high school girls, thinking.

I was thinking of a new way to make children have a nice day, when I hear girls gush.

"Oh my gosh! Have you seen Jack Frost lately?" some high school girl said

"Nope! Why does it take that hottie forever to come to my bedroom window?" another one said

I laughed, that was something I haven't heard lately. I thought Frost guy only had kid believers, I didn't know he has fan girls too. I wonder how he got the girls to believe…

"OMG, I hope he comes to my window too!" another girl blushed

I snickered, Snow laughed. Then a light bulb went on in my head, I grinned as I crept closer. Then I made it snow directly on top of them. At first, they seemed wide eyed, and then they squealed and screamed in excitement. Why? Because they think their oh- so handsome Jack Frost was there, but it turns out it was only just me.

The group ran away, screaming and squealing. I and Snow laughed our butts off.

"Okay, that's enough for Burgess." I said, and then I instructed the wind to take me to France.

Once we ended up at France, Snow piped up, "Hey! How about we play a game? Whoever finds a pair gets to win. And whoever loses has to do the dare the winner made."

"Hm…" I tapped my chin, "Deal."

This is going to be easy. I mean, I am Cupid and I have the ability to spread love. Of course I could find a couple anytime I could if only-

"Found one!" Snow barked

Damn you thoughts! You ruined my opportunity before I even had one!

I hurried to the place Snow said there were a pair, and there was. I frowned as I shot red sand towards the 2.

"That means you have to do my dare…" Snow grinned

We walked down a dark and forgotten alley, the sun was slowly sinking. But we decided not to leave yet. I had a queasy feeling that someone was watching us. Even if I looked around and that only the 2 of us are there.

"Okay, what embarrassing and frustrating thing are you going to make me do now?"

"Hm…" Snow said, "Oh I know! Sing that song of yours, 'Let it go' right?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, Oh no.

JACK FROST'S POV

"So who is this Elsa girl?" I asked as I trailed the kangaroo towards France

"I wonder why you haven't seen her mate. She's always around the place."

I shrugged. For some odd reason, I can't seem to take the image of her away from my brain. I tried thinking of other stuff like Jamie and Burgess but it always came back to her face. Her face…

We reached France, "Come on, let's follow that trail of red sand. She could be anywhere."

We followed the sand, I touched some and it turned to beautiful animals, a dog, a cat, a mouse, etc. The sand and it led us to an alley. We heard some arguing.

"Nope, you can make me do anything, but sing!"

"Come on, I won!"

"Nope, I'm not singing."

"But that's our deal right? Whoever loses has to do the dare the winner gives. And I won!"

The arguing went on, me and Bunny climbed up on a building with Phil and Will. We peered down and saw a girl and… a talking dog?

"Oy, that's her mate." Bunny whispered

"Come on, just at least one last stanza?" the dog pleaded

I got a look on the girl's face, and I stared. She was beautiful. In fact, more than beautiful, she was gorgeous. Her blue orbs were sparkling; her hair was long and- um, scratch that. Let's pretend I didn't say anything. Okay?

They argued, and then finally the girl sighed.

ELSA'S POV

"Nope, you can make me do anything, but sing!" I said

"Come on, I won!" Snow said

"Nope, I'm not singing."

"But that's our deal right? Whoever loses has to do the dare the winner gives. And I won!"

We argued, sing or not to sing? I hadn't sung in ages. I'm embarrassed, I didn't know if my voice is pretty or if it was even okay.

I sighed and gave in. I decided to give Snow a chance.

"Alright Snow, but only one time." She nodded

I braced myself,

"_The snow glows white in the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen."_

I sang softly, then surprised that my voice turned out good.

"_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…"_

"_Don't let them in, don't them see._

_Be the good girl, you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel don't let them know…."_

I felt my powers surge through my veins, the giant snowflake formed under my feet, like the one at my castle but it is not that glittery.

"_Well now they know…"_

"_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care, what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on…"_

The wind suddenly became colder; I believe that I made that.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway…"_

I saw Snow try to clap with her paws, but she failed. I grinned as I watched her hoot.

"It's horrible isn't it?" I smiled

She looked at me, like I was some fish that grew legs. "Seriously, Elsa? I didn't believe in low self esteem back then but now, you're just at that level."

I laughed, and then we walked farther down the alley. I was going to tell Snow that we should head somewhere else, when a familiar sickening voice was heard from behind me.

"Oy, be a shame if you leave."

I quickly loaded my bow, pointed it behind me, Snow got to guard mode and growled. I saw the shadow of 2 figures, one with freaking familiar pointy ears, and the other holding a staff.

"Fur ball?" I said

The dang Bunny stepped out of the shadows, "Barbie does remember me after all."

I lowered my bow, but I still pointed it at him, "Dude, tell me your still not mad about that paint thing, besides, you got me back." I frowned, remembering the time he dipped my hair in styling gel overnight, I couldn't straighten it back down for a week, no matter what I do.

"Oy, I am not mad," he pretended to sharpen his boomerangs, like there was something better he could do, "But this is about something else…"

Oh God, this is a signal he's going to do something.

"Fellas?"

Good thing I had good reflexes, I kicked the furry hand away from me before the yeti could grab me by my collar. I punched the other one that tried to get me. I had no idea what Snow was doing, but a cold hand grabbed me by my hood, then a furry one, then before I knew it, I was shoved into a bag that looks like several hundred of animals died in there. I coughed at the smell, and then Snow was tossed in too.

_Jesus, what did we do now? _I mean, if they had the gut to shove me into a bag again, there must be something I did.

I felt like I was tossed into something that made my head dizzy and I felt like that chocolate bar that I snarfed down awhile ago was going up. A portal, maybe?

I landed on the ground with a thud, "Ow…" I groaned, Snow whimpered. A small opening was, well, opened. I saw the tip of a red hat.

"See? I told you, you wouldn't die!" a familiar Russian accent said, Snow stumbled outside, and I heard her bark.

I popped my head out of the stinking bag, and saw that I was in fact, in North's workshop. Elves that once surrounded the bag I was in now fainted and this is the same thing that happened the last time I went here and I don't know why. Snow nudged them to see if they were still alive.

"Ah, there she is! Elsa!" North helped me up, and gave me a bone crushing hug, literally. I swear, I heard a crack from at least in one of my ribs but it seems North didn't notice.

"North… can't…breathe…help…" I gasped out, wincing.

"Oh, sorry."

"IZZA!" Tooth screeched, and then she flew to me then giving me a hug. Izza is the nickname she gave me because when I introduced myself, it was barely audible so she thought it was Izza.

"How are you? Is your teeth still pretty and shiny after all those bars of chocolates?" She said, prying my mouth open, and then screaming in glee. "Oh my they still sparkle!"

"Nice seeing you too Tooth…" I said, laughing while prying her hands off my jaws

Bunny hopped over to me, and ruffled my perfect hair. I slapped his paw away. "Aaw, Barbie here is too harsh?"

"Stop it fur ball, after that day, I'm never letting you touch my hair again." I playfully punched his shoulder

Sandy came over and pulled my leg, _Hi Elsa! Long time no see! _His symbols said, I crouched to his level, "Nice seeing you too Sandy…" we fist bumped

I felt like a snow ball collided with my face, I looked to my side and saw Frost guy there, tossing a snowball in the air, "The name's Jack Frost." He said, smirking at me

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you." I looked at him closely, "You have a lot of… um … believers! *Cough* Fan girls *cough* *cough*" I was trying my best to not laugh but Snow was snickering. Frost guy smirked and threw another snowball in my face. But instead of getting mad, I decided to get even… *cue evil laugh*

I raised my hand, made a huge snow ball on top of me float, and I threw it to his direction. He only had time to widen his eyes before he got buried in my snow. Laughter was heard from around.

His head surfaced from the snow, I gave him a mischievous smirk. He should know that he had found his match, and that he is not the only rebel here.

"So, am I still on the naughty list?" I asked North

"Ha ha, you're next to Jack." I nodded, happy with my position in there

A few elves surrounded me; first they stared at me for a bit then fainted. "Seriously, North, why are they like this whenever I'm around?"

"Ah, they're just admiring your beauty…" North said

I gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me-or-nah 'look. Then more elves surrounded me and fainting.

"Okay, North, I may be a problem here. What did I do?" I cut to the point, I called for Snow then she hurried over to my feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, there must be something I did to let you think to shove me into a bag, for the second time."

"Well…"

"In fact, I'm surprised I haven't frozen this place yet." I said nonchalantly

"NO!" North, Bunny, and Tooth screamed. Sandy made a gesture that I couldn't explain

"Don't do that again!" Bunny said

"Alright, I won't. " I looked at my nails like a popular girl.

"But first, tell me what's going on…" I said

"Well…" North started

Then, the 5 of them, including Frost guy, said these 6 words that I couldn't explain.

"You are to be chosen guardian!"

What?


	4. Ch3- Wait, what?

Ch3- Wait, what?

ELSA'S POV

"You are to be chosen guardian!"

What?

A loud blaring noise was heard, like a trumpet? I instinctively clamped my hands over my ears, I don't like loud noises and I have sensitive hearing. Elves were nudging my feet with a pair of shoes, Tooth's little fairies held up a necklace with little snowflakes as ornaments, yetis were patting my back, and elves were staring at me, and then fainting. Yetis waved fire batons around and Snow immediately hid behind me, she's terrified of fire and I don't want to see her like that. They were closing in and I was getting scared and they handed North a huge book. I couldn't bare it, the trumpeting made my left ear ring, Snow was whimpering behind me, and that tugged my heart strings. I had enough.

"STOP!" I yelled, and ice spikes grew around me, making all of them back off. Snow stopped whimpering and started barking at all of them. I made her stop.

"Guardian?" I said as I rubbed my left ear, "Who made you think I could be a guardian?"

"We didn't pick, Manny did," North stated, "MUSIC!"

"NO MUSIC!" I screeched, freezing every musical instrument I saw, I saw an elf slam down his frozen trumpet in frustration and then walked away. Poor guy.

"Why me?" I asked, "I can't do that! It must be easy for you North and Bunny, you only work once a year! Plus, you have millions of little minions to help you." I pointed to the yetis and elves

"Well, what about Tooth, and Sandy? They work every day mate." Bunny stated

"Tooth has her fairies." I said, "And Sandy's powerful."

They just stared at me for a second.

"Besides," I said, walking towards the huge globe in the middle of the room, "How could I make kids happy?"

They stared at me in a weird way, especially this Frost guy, who looks at me like through my eyes, that feeling was weirder. Snow sat down and cocked her head. Finally, Tooth broke the silence.

"Okay, Izza, can I talk to you?" she walked towards me, and then turned back, glaring at the boys, "Alone."

I was kind of scared, you would see Tooth as a fun and lovable person, but you don't mess with her. I mean, seriously. You don't.

I felt nervous when she took me and Snow to her palace, her palace was pretty and buzzing with faeries. The golden towers that was designed with green stones where you put the teeth capsules. I looked around, marveling the sight. She took me to the garden that was filled with beautiful plants. We talked as we walked deeper into the garden.

"So, Izza," Tooth started, "Manny told me something…" she looked at her feet and kicked a pebble, it landed in a nearby pond.

"What did he tell you?" I asked while touching the bud of a white rose, roses were my favorite. Snow chased a nearby butterfly.

Tooth looked around, as if she doesn't want anyone to hear us. "He told me not to tell anyone, even North, but the newest chosen guardian..." she lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

I leaned in closer so I could hear her, "A new force is back, it may or not be Pitch…" Tooth whispered

Pitch? Pitch Black? I've seen that jerk once; he tried to mess with my sand!

I stayed silent, listening intently, "Manny says that the new force is evil, and much stronger than all of us combined. He believes we need help…"

I looked at her, silent as ever. "And only one can help us," she said, "And that one is you, Elsa." She held me by my shoulders, and looked at me with caring eyes; I started to believe she's actually a good friend.

"But why me?" I asked, "And why won't Manny tell the others?"

"You know the boys," Tooth shrugged, "Just a little problem, and they do whatever in their hands to stop it."

"But why me?" I asked again

She didn't answer me; she just looked straight into my eyes, "What is your center, Elsa?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I said, "Its love!"

"Yes, good point," Tooth stated, "But why is your center love? All of us have a reason, what is yours?"

Honestly, I don't know. So I just shook my head.

"Hey, what if we take a look at your memories? You know, give you a quick flashback?"

"I think, that's a good idea." I said, Snow barked

"Alright, let's go back-"

"TOOTH!" Frost guy practically flew in

"What is it, Jack?" Tooth asked

"North needs you guys, there's trouble at the workshop." Jack said

I and Tooth glanced at each other, then all of us flew off to the pole, with Snow tailing behind me.

We were almost at the workshop, because I could see it from a distance. When a familiar feeling buzzed in my heart, I stopped dead in my flight. The others looked at me in worry as I clutched my chest, "What's wrong?" Tooth asked

I felt this before, when I find families fighting, when I see couples breaking up, I never really liked it.

"I feel…" I said, "Something wrong is happening…" I said

"What is it?" Jack asked as we continued on, I didn't answer back.

As we headed nearer and nearer, the buzzing in my heart became stronger and stronger, which makes me extremely uncomfortable and it slowly morphed into slight pain.

My eyes widened as we landed on the workshop balcony, and all I could do was not to scream.

(Wow, extreme cliff hanger alert! I'm sorry, but this is a short chapter because I don't have much time on my hands. Also had some authors block, but believe me, if this chapter seems horrible, I promise the next one won't be. Also, thank you for the good feedback! Happy reading!)


	5. Ch4- Rise of a new threat

Ch4- Rise of a new threat

ELSA'S POV

The workshop was a total mess, the yetis were running around, the elves were screaming hysterically, and a type of animal hunted around.

Wolves, not the kind of cute and cuddly kind, these kinds have scary orange fur, their backs were hunched in an uncomfortable way. Their eyes were bloodshot red, and their teeth bore in hatred, and their only option in life? Is to spread hate.

I've seen these wolves before, they spread rapidly if you don't do anything fast. Their prey is couples and families losing love. They make people hate each other, and they grow stronger. And they are my worst enemies; they remove my love from families and couples and make them into hatred. And I've seen them more than I want to in my immortal life. And the more hate, the weaker I go.

I saw North, Bunny, and Sandy trying to take out these wolves, and it looks like these things were next to indestructible. It takes at least 5 lashes with a sword for a wolf to die. I tried taking these things out with some man made weapons too, and these things are strong.

Tooth and Jack saw my reaction, "Do you know what these things are?" Tooth said, I nodded

"Hate wolves…" I mumbled, "And these things are strong."

The buzzing in my heart was now strong, and I tried to push the feeling away.

"Hello? Help us out here!" Bunny and North queered as they were being overpowered by 5 wolves, I saw Sandy try to take them out with his whips, but these hate dogs were different from nightmares.

Tooth and Jack have sprung into action, and most wolves turned their direction to me, they know me, they recognize me, and they know I'm their worst enemy.

One wolf toppled me over and I ended up lying on the floor, a wolf was on top of me, it's teeth was bared, and drool dripping from its jaws. Its eyes were filled with rage and anger.

Then, something pushed the wolf off me, I saw Snow wrestle with the wolf, Snow finished the wolf off and I patted her on the back.

I saw another one lunge towards me, I raised my hands to cover my face protectively, and red angry sand- instead of the innocent pink one- from my hands and it hit the wolf. At first, the sand crept onto the skin of the wolf then covering its whole flesh then it disintegrated.

Of course, their weakness is love, I should know that.

The others looked at me with wide eyes, then I heard North cry out as I saw him being overpowered by 3 dogs. Bunny tried to slay them off by his boomerangs, Sandy tried to whip them, but no use. I shot 3 arrows to each one of the wolves with great speed and agility, and what happened to the first wolf happened to the others.

Most of the wolves were surrounding me now, they know me. They know I'm their main prey, I don't know if I could handle them. A wolf lunged forward me and Snow and Snow pushed it aside. 2 ran forward and I immediately shot them with my arrows.

I heard a cry of a wolf behind me, and saw a wolf lunging towards me and I saw that something blue shot it and saw that its head was frozen. I looked to my side and saw Jack there with staff pointing high; I gave him a smile and a nod. He smiled back.

"Watch out mate!" I heard Bunny call; I ducked in time and saw a wolf jump over me and one of Bunny's boomerangs hit it in the face.

I saw North, Tooth, and Sandy back in back try to deflect the wolves.

"Heads up!" I call, and I shot a little wave of red sand towards the pack and finished them off.

We were down to a last few, and we could finish them off, when I heard a sick laugh boom around the room. The wolves hurried somewhere to a corner, and sparks of orange sand appeared, then it started to form a figure.

"Well well, if it isn't the puny big 5…" a sick voice said, it sounded like a sick British accent. And there appeared a tall slender man, he has pale grey skin, his eyes were in the color of pale gold, his clothing looks like it was made out of lava, and his hair was spiky orange.

"Although, I shouldn't call you puny, after all, you finished my brother off…" it cackled

"Tempest…" North growled. Tempest? I've heard of him before, I thought he was only a myth.

The guy saw me, "Oh! What is this?" he asked, looking surprised

"I haven't seen you before, but I bet my wolves have…" he laughed, and then he disappeared, and then appeared in front of me, kneeling down like a gentleman. "The name's Tempest Black, the anti-guardian of hate and anger." he took my hand and kissed it, I immediately took it away, loaded my bow, and pointed it to him. He only grinned evilly.

"Touchy, I like it!" he grinned

Snow started barking at him, "Shut up, you stupid canine." Tempest growled, Snow whimpered and backed away. I picked her up and covered my arms around her protectively

"What do you want, Tempest?" Tooth sneered

Then, something pushed us all onto the wall. Like an invincible force pushing us to the wall. We stuck to the wall like starfish', and I realized that orange cuffs were strapped to our ankles and wrists. I struggled to get free, but the cuffs were thick. I saw that Snow was cuffed to the ground by an orange cuff that was strapped around her stomach. I found my bow on the floor, and no way of reaching it.

"What do I want?" Tempest chuckled, "All I want is my revenge."

He walked over to the guardians, which were cuffed to the other side of the wall. "I will continue my brother's will, I will avenge him." Does he mean Pitch?

He just kept on nagging to the guardians, telling about revenge, wolves, and no more believers. I was thinking of a way on how to escape, when Manny appeared to me from the big window above me. His light shone brightly under me. I looked up

_Um, hello? Manny? Help me out here! _I thought to the moon

_You know hate, Elsa. And what is hate's weakness? It's for you to find out. That's how you'll escape._ A voice boomed, I bet my money it was Manny

Hmm, hate's weakness is love, so what if I…

A light bulb clicked in my head, as I struggled for my right palm to wriggle deeper into the cuffs so I could grab the cuffs. Once I did, I shot red sand out and it slowly covered the cuff until it disintegrated and my right hand was free. Tempest's back was turned to me, so he doesn't see me escaping. I removed the cuff from my left and from my ankles until I silently fall to the ground. I head over to Snow, and I placed my hands on the giant cuff on her stomach and made it disintegrate. Snow opened her mouth to bark in joy when I placed a finger on my lips to shush her.

I silently picked my bow and sheath of arrows, and I slung the arrows over my shoulders. I silently crept over behind Tempest, who was still nagging about revenge to the guardians, but the guardians' attentions were on me now. I wanted that Tempest to taste a piece of his own medicine. I crossed my arms, and he still didn't notice the scowling girl behind him.

"Wow, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Tempest joked, I took my chance.

"Nope. Just you." I queered, Tempest turned around and I punched him in the face so hard that he toppled back then landing on the floor butt first. He glared at me.

"Fine," he growled, standing up, "If you want a one-on-one, so be it."

A scythe that looks like it was made out of lava appeared in his hands, and he ran towards me. He lifted up the scythe to try and hit me but I shot my arrow in time to deflect his hit. I shot another one and it hit him above the eyebrow, which dark orange blood gushed out from. He smirked, and he heaved his scythe around and it hit me in the wrist, some blood gushed out and I winced in the small pain. Snow pounced behind him, making them wrestle, but Tempest hit Snow hard that she flew to the wall. Snow whimpered in pain, I growled. No one hurts my friend like that!

I loaded my bow and quickly pointed it to him, then letting the string go. He quickly moved away, making my arrow stuck to the wall behind him. He ran towards me and I flew upwards onto the wall and shot him from above, he deflected my hit. Then I felt myself go down and land on the floor.

"Not so fast." Tempest teased, "If you want a fight, you have to stay on ground."

"Fine." I growled, then he laughed evilly and he raised his arms, making 5 wolves descend from the ground.

My eyes widened as the 5 wolves ran towards me, I ran and tried to fly, but the wind won't pick me up.

One jumped forwards me and I shot an ice spike towards it, making it stick to the wall by its neck with blood dripping down. Eew.

The other 4 ran towards me, I stomped my foot so hard I think I left a bruise there, then ice spikes formed from the ground and killed the other four. I stomped my foot again and made ice spikes that surrounded the dang Tempest so he wouldn't escape.

I immediately went to the big 5 and made their cuffs disintegrate, which made them fall to the ground with a thud. I saw Tempest slowly break the little cage I made him.

When Tempest was free, he saw that he was going to be over-powered. "Wait!" he defended.

"You don't know…" he slowly said, "What's going to happen to you Elsa, without love." He glared at me.

All of a sudden, my stomach felt like it was being crushed to bits. I screamed in pain while clutching my hurting stomach. I don't know what he's doing, but it sure is really painful. It hurts so much that my legs were wobbly, and I stumbled back and landed on the floor butt first. The big 5 looked at me in worry as they tried to help me up but failing. Tempest just glared straight into my soul.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" I shouted, the pain was so unbearable that I curled up to a ball with my head in my knees.

"You see, Elsa," Tempest said, "Your in grave danger every day. You're just not aware of it."

What does he mean?

"Without love, you'll be gone." He sneered, "Without love, you'll be worthless." An image appeared, it showed families separating, couples breaking up, a person not loving his dog anymore, and an image of my ice castle falling apart.

"Oh, and Elsa?" Tempest teased, "Do you remember her?" an image of a girl, with red auburn hair, blue eyes the same as mine, her face was plastered with a smile. Atop her head was a golden crown. I remember her…

"That's…" I started, but I was so weak.

"Yes, it is…" Tempest started, then an image suddenly appeared, showing the red head slowly backing off to a wall, and wolves cornered her. Her face slowly shows fear, and her eyes were pleading for help. Then the wolves slowly engulfed her, and I heard her agonizing scream. Tempest made the image stay there, to taunt me. Snow barked at him repeatedly and tried to help me up.

That just made my stomach hurt so much that I practically screamed so loud.

"Leave her alone!" I heard someone scream; I looked up and saw Jack there, shooting an ice spike towards Tempest. The pain in my stomach stopped. Adrenaline was fueling my body now, I quickly stood up and shot another arrow at him.

"This isn't over yet!" Tempest screamed, "Not only the love I took, also your precious teeth." He pointed to Tooth, she gasped. Sandy patted her back in complete sympathy.

"You must be stupid, mate." Bunny said, "Pitch did that the last time!"

"Oh yes," Tempest stated, "And my dear brother did fail. But this time, I swear, I will succeed. Ad the world will be filled with my hate…" he said

"Go away, Tempest!" North boomed

Tempest laughed, then suddenly disappearing.

When he went away, the adrenaline disappeared from my body, leaving me weak and frail. I fell to my knees, dropping my bow on the floor. I would've collapsed if a pair of cold hands picked me up and brought me to a nearby couch. I closed my eyes, feeling all my energy seep out of me.

I opened my eyes, and saw Tooth pacing around the room with her head in her hands.

"Calm down, Tooth. Maybe he was only kidding. Maybe he didn't really take the teeth." North said

"But what if he did? What would I do now?" Tooth said

Snow hopped on the couch and nuzzled next to me. "Elsa…" Snow whispered, "The castle…"

I immediately sat up. The castle! I tried to stand up, but I felt so weak. I knew I couldn't get there by flying. I walked over to North. "North, can I borrow a snow globe?" I asked tiredly

"Sure, Elsa." North said, "Where are you going?"

I cocked my head slightly to the right, and stared at him. Telling him that he already knows. North is the only person who knows where my ice castle is. North must've got what I meant, "Oh, okay." He said

I stared at the small globe with my shaking hands, "Arendelle." I whispered to the globe, and then I gave it a small shake and let it roll on the floor. A blue portal appeared, snowflakes were drifting around it, me and Snow hopped in. We appeared above the city of Arendelle, pulled the hood over my head, and headed towards the north mountain.

We saw our castle, and when we became near, I saw destruction.

The castle was a big mess. The front door was cracked open, the balcony was chopped off. And when I stepped inside, there was a bigger mess. The floor was broken and filled with holes; the walls were filled with holes that let the sun's light streak in. The chandelier was on the floor, crushed. The beautiful designs my red sand made were now long gone. The windows were broken, the towers were on the ground, the furniture were scattered around. The staircase has broken steps, the frozen fountain was shattered. I saw Snow scurry to her dog house, which was now missing a wall and a roof.

I looked around and frowned.

"What a mess." A voice said, I immediately looked around and brought my bow to my shoulders, ready to shoot whoever's tracing me. I saw Jack there. Great, 2 people know where my castle is.

"You startled me." I said, relaxing my bow. Snow scampered towards him and nuzzled his feet. He knelt down and scratched her behind the ears.

"It must've took you months to build this thing." He said

As soon as he said those words, I burst out laughing. What does he think of me, a weak prick? No I'm not! I built this thing less than 5 minutes!

Jack was puzzled by my behavior. "Well, I guess you don't know how powerful my powers are." I said in between laughs.

I strutted towards to the middle of my snowflake floor. "Watch this…!" I said, I stomped my foot, making the snowflake instantly look brand new and shinier than ever. I raised my hands, and then the holes in the walls were long gone. I shot my red sand out and the designs came back. I quickly repaired everything in minutes.

"Wow… Just, wow…" Jack traced his hands across the designs. I crossed my arms and grinned triumphantly.

My energy was now back, but I felt tired as before. I landed on my knees in the middle of the room and sighed.

"What does he mean?" Jack crouched beside me

"What?" I asked

"When he showed you that image of the red head? You look like you're going to die. Who is she?" he asked

I sighed, "She's like one of the most important people in my life. I don't know why. She might not know me, but for some odd reason, she's like my little sister. She died 500 years ago, and she might not know me, but she's the person I cling on to whenever I go back to where I'm lost."

Jack looks at me, not in an odd way, but like he understands what I feel. I sort of smile at him, he smiles back. Snow nudges me by my feet and gives a mischievous smile.

I stood up and cleared my throat. "We must get going." I said, and we hopped through the portal again.

When we reached the shop, I saw Tooth in the middle of the room with her head in her knees. North, Sandy, and Bunny were awkwardly patting her shoulder. 3 of her faeries were perched on her shoulder. I noticed the little lights on the giant globe were quickly going off.

"What happened?" I asked

Tooth slowly lifted her head, ad with sadness in her voice, "He took the teeth." She mumbled

(A/N Dang, another cliff hanger. Sorry! I haven't updated for a while, because of homework. As if 8 hours of school isn't enough. Anyway, happy reading!)


	6. Ch5- Tooth collecting

Ch5- Tooth collecting

ELSA'S POV

"He took the teeth."

I was taken aback by this, it must been terrible for Tooth. She treasures each and every tooth she collects and makes sure it is safe, and that's what I like about her.

"It can't be…" Jack said as he walked up to them. I flew around the globe, and saw more little lights flickering off.

"Oh no…" I heard Tooth say; I turned around and saw some of her feathers on the floor, the ones still on her body were losing the usual bright green color.

"He took all of my faeries too, even Baby Tooth." Tooth sobbed, "There's no one left, what I am going to do now?"

"Hey, at least you've still got us?" North reasoned

"But the children, they're starting to stop believing." Tooth said

"Elsa, ya know Tempest's wolves, what are they're weakness?" Bunny hopped over to me

"It's love." I shrugged, "But the more of them around me, the weaker I go. They multiply fast, and by fast, I mean sonic fast. There will be a whole invasion if you don't destroy their breeding grounds."

I found this out when me and Snow was back in Paris, we found a cave that was filled with hay and how they give birth is what irks me. At first, they just pop out an embryo or something, and then it started to grow and grow rapidly, it turns into a baby wolf. And believe me, they multiply FAST. That's when I found my weakness, and I had to spray my sand at their cave to destroy it.

"Breeding grounds?" they all asked surprised

"It's a bit complicated." I shrugged

"What are we going to do about the teeth?" Tooth worriedly asked

They all racked their brains, which led Bunny, North, and Jack into a conversation which led to an argument about Russians, Kangaroo's, and ADHD. Me, Tooth, Snow, and Sandy where sitting there awkwardly at a couch.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Tooth and Sandy, they nodded.

I decided to stop the argument when Bunny and Jack almost wrestled each other to death. "Hold it!" I said in the middle of their fight, "Pitch did this once, right?" they all nodded

"And you got the kids believing again, right?" they nodded

"If you could collect the teeth once, you could do it again, right?" they nodded, and then stared at me

"Aha! Brilliant plan! Elsa, why didn't you say anything?" North said, I felt fumes made out of red sand shoot out of my ears in anger as I wrinkled my nose and clenched my fist.

"Oh, and Elsa?" North turned around, "Would you like to join us?"

"Of course!" I said happily

"Alright, to the sleigh!" North said as he marched off, I was excited by this, I rode North's sleigh once and it was purely awesome.

"Hold on, mate, I think my tunnels are faster, and safer." Bunny stepped to North

"Don't be a coward, fur ball." I teased

"Oi! I am not a coward!" Bunny defended

"Says the guy who got scared and ran away from a little squirrel." I rolled my eyes, I heard Tooth giggle at the memory.

"He did what?" Jack asked

"One time at his Warren, a little squirrel wandered in and he practically ran away screaming, thinking it was something else." I and Tooth laughed, Sand grinned and held up a photo showing Bunny running away, and I forgot that he took a picture. Sandy wrote 'Blackmail' in golden letters, Bunny was furious. Jack was laughing. "Fine, I could prove I'm not a coward." Bunny marched off to North.

"We'll see about that." Tooth poked him in the shoulder

"Alright, enough with the chit chat." North interrupted, "To the sleigh!"

We all went into the garage thingy were the sleigh was being kept, and it still looks more awesome than ever. The reindeer hustled around violently, and I petted Rudolph to calm him down while the yetis were readying up the sleigh. "Easy, boy." I said as I petted its head, and he licked me in the face. "Go easy on that one too." I winced as I wiped the icky reindeer saliva away. Snow tugged at my foot and whimpered, I laughed as I picked her up. She could get jealous sometimes. I could see Jack from the corner of my eye staring at me with a small smile on his face and I pretended not to notice.

When the sleigh was ready, all of us hopped in, except for Bunny, who still was on the ground and had his arms crossed.

"If you wanna prove that you're not a coward, jump in ya big bag of fur." North said as he shoved Bunny in

I sat in between Sandy and Jack, and with a crack of North's reigns, the sleigh took off. The sleigh slid through tunnels with sharp edges that give me a feeling on the edge, I closed my eyes, and let the wind rush through my hair. Sandy and Tooth raised their hands up in glee; Jack was chuckling as he watched Bunny leave claw marks on the sleigh, Snow was barking enthusiastically, and I was enduring every moment.

Now there was a loop- de- loop. I hooted as the sleigh spun in circular directions, and I kind of tumbled which made me close my eyes then I felt something land on top of me. I opened my eyes and found a pair of blue orbs looking back at me. I blushed and I think my heart is going to jump out of my chest at any rate, judging by how fast it beats, seeing us in that way. Jack quickly scrambled to get off of me, "Sorry…" I heard him murmur, and he looked away.

I swear I saw a tint of pink in his face.

Tooth grinned at me, and nudged me in the shoulder as she made kissy-kissy gestures. Snow hopped on my lap and gave me a smirk. I quickly looked away but not without smiling from ear-to- ear. I quickly stopped myself

The sleigh was now out in the open, and I felt the cold wind against my face. This is what I like about winter.

"Where will we go first, Tooth?" North craned his neck to look at us from the front

"Los Angeles, now!" Tooth commanded, North nodded as he took out a snow globe, shook it, and threw it and there appeared a portal and the sleigh went in.

On the other side of the portal, was the city of Los Angeles. It was night but the city lights were on. North landed and put his sleigh somewhere safe. Then we took it from there.

Me and Snow were jumping from roof to roof (I would've flew, but I decided not to), adding impressive somersaults and tricks. North was laughing like a little boy while sliding from roof to roof. Bunny was hopping from post to post, Tooth was flying, and Jack was by me. "Impressive…" he said cockily

"I bet you can't do this." I said panting but with fun in my breath

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Elsa?" he grinned

"Why, I guess it is, Mr. Frost." I grinned back

He landed on a roof and started to hop around too; he kept turning to me and boasting how he's good at this.

"I told you I'm good at this-"he said, but he suddenly hit his face against a waiting pole.

"I guess you're not good at that." I said in between laughs, Jack just rubbed his head in humiliation

"Hey guys!" North hollered, "What if we have a contest? Whoever collects the most teeth, wins and whoever loses has to be the slaves of the winner."

I nudged Tooth and Snow to let them know that we're a team, they nodded in reply.

Everyone broke into grins. "Alright! Ready…" North said

"Get set…"

"Go!"

We all ran off into different directions. I, Snow, and Tooth ran off to South, while the others went off to others directions.

"Alright, Elsa, you go down to those houses, Snow, you take those on the left, and I go there on the front." We nodded in agreement as Tooth gave us a empty bag and another one with coins in it, and I flew down to the first house.

I entered the room, and obviously, it looks like it was made for a little girl. Because there were flower designs on the walls, and the pink practically blinded me.

I crept to the bed, and what I saw shocked me. I saw a BOY on the bed. I mean, seriously. A little kid, a boy! He even has flower pajamas!

"Okay…" I mumbled as I reached under the flower designed pillow, I took the tooth, placed it in my sack, put a quarter under her- I mean, his pillow and hurried out before I could lose sight from the pink.

I went in the second room, and I saw Jack inside the little girl's room waving a little tooth with a triumphant smile on his face. "Oh sorry, were you about to get this?" he asked innocently

I furrowed my brows, as I froze his feet. "Hey!" he said, I took the tooth from his grasp. "As a matter of fact, I was." I gave him a smirk as I put a coin under the girl's pillow and left the room with a yelling Jack behind me.

I went to a house far from the one I froze Jack in because I heard him break the ice apart, and I collected more. I bumped with Tooth and Snow and decided that we should stick together. We went in a little boy's room.

"Aaw, he looks adorable…" Tooth gushed, I looked at her closely to see if she was sarcastic or not because the boy was sleeping with his mouth open and drool dripping down on his dinosaur bed sheets.

I went into a room and found myself falling into a deep tunnel, I heard Bunny laugh from above. Damn it!

I hopped on the roof of a house as I saw North pop out of a chimney, grinning as he tossed a tooth in the air. I took my chance and I made a whip out of ice and using my great aim, I used the whip to grasp the tooth from North and pull it back to me. "Hey!" North said, I gave him a mischievous grin but my smile soon faded as I saw the tooth get away from my hand and I saw Jack there using his staff to get it. H e gave me a grin and tried to fly away. But Sandy appeared and took it away. We all groaned in distress.

I went in another room with Tooth and Snow, and I crept my hand under the child's pillow when I felt something move. I grabbed it and pulled out a mouse with a green hat and a gold belt with a coin attached to it. I held it up to Tooth with my eyebrows raised, Snow barked at it. "Whoa, take it easy there girl, he's one of us! You know European division?"

I placed the mouse down and it raged and squeaked something that I think is swearing words in mouse language. It stomped his hat down and scurried of. Tooth shrugged.

So far, we collected 2 bags of teeth. One was filled the other was halfway full. We hid them somewhere so that the others won't notice.

The 3 of us were scouting down an alley of a building, when I heard giggling and talking from the other side of the building. I stopped in my tracks. "Is something wrong?" Tooth asked

"No, nothing's wrong." I smiled reassuringly, "I'll just look over the other side of the building. I'll meet you back at the hiding spot."

Tooth nodded, as she headed off. Me and Snow flew onto the top of the building, and peered down. I saw 2 people, a couple apparently. I felt the cooling sensation in my heart, they were definitely meant to be. Before I could even shoot red sand towards the 2, a voice interrupted me.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked, I quickly turned around and loaded my bow to see a smiling Jack there leaning on his staff. I sighed in relief while lowering my bow.

"You scared me." I said as turned my attention back to the couple. He walked over to where I am and leaned down. I shot me red sand, which encircled the 2 and they stared at each other for a bit. "What are they doing?" Jack whispered

"Staring; the first sign of love." I whispered back

"Why are we whispering?" he whispered, I can't help but giggle

"You started it."

He shook his head and smiled. Then suddenly, everything was a big faze, except for his face. His face was in full definition, and this is the first time I thought on how cute he looks- um, never mind. And for some apparent reason, my heart started beating fast, and his face interrupted my breathing pattern.

"So, you found anyone yet?" he started to ask

"What?"

"I mean that if you're single?"

Wow, my heart beat was going rapid now by his question. "Yeah, I still am." I shrugged nonchalantly

"Really?" he raised his brow in disbelief

"Why do you look like you don't believe me?"

"Nothing, it's just…" he looked at his feet, "You're the guardian of love…"

"That's what I said too." Snow countered

"Besides, you're pretty and funny. It would be impossible for you to not have a boyfriend."

I was blushing furiously, so I looked away reflexively. Then I looked up at the moon. I swear I could feel it smiling at us.

"Have boyfriends before?" he asked, I shook my head

"Wow." He said, and then he sort of sighed in… relief?

"Enough talking about my love life. How about you?" I playfully poked him in the shoulder

"What? I'm still single…" he rubs the back of his neck

"Eyeing on a girl lately?"

"Well, sort of…" this rubs me in the wrong way, but then he looks at me straight in the eye. I could feel his blue orbs melt into me, like he was sending me a message.

We kind of stared at each other for a bit, with small smiles on our faces. I can't help but feel weird at the romantic view, plus the faint moon glowing behind us was REALLY helping with the romantic setting. Geez thanks a lot Manny.

"Ahem." We heard a voice behind us; we turned around and saw North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy standing there with big grins across their faces. "I hope we're not interrupting?"

"No," I said as I took a step back, "Not at all."

It was time for the judging of the teeth, and I, Tooth, and Snow excused us to get our bags of teeth. We flew away.

"Ooh, is it me or the stank of love is around here or what?" Tooth teased as soon as we got out of the boys' earshot

"I know right? They look so cute together!" Snow gushed, I rolled my eyes

"You two are alike…" I said

"Admit it girl, you like him don't you?" Tooth nudged me in the shoulders

"Pff, he won't possibly like someone like me." I said, but I can't help but feel down. "Besides, he said he's eyeing a different girl."

"But you'll never know, it might be you!" Snow said

"_You're pretty and funny, it's impossible for you not to have a boyfriend." _Tooth mimicked Jack's tone

"Whatever." I said but I can't help but smile from ear-to-ear.

It took us a while to haul the bags back to the top of the building. We crept behind the boys, and we saw that Jack and Sandy has the fewest, Bunny is next, and North the biggest of them all. But judging by our bags, we will win.

"Ha! I won!" North bellowed

"No, North, WE win." I said, the boys turned around, and we held up our 2 big bags of teeth. The boys jaws dropped and Tooth smirked in satisfaction.

"Looks like someone's going to be slaves for a week."

(A/N I haven't updated for a while! Sorry, but stupid school and homework. This chapter is when the romantic stuff will start. Happy reading!)


	7. Ch6- Private Servants

Ch6- Private Servants

ELSA'S POV

Tooth and I lounged on the workshop table with Snow at our feet. Our faces clearly showed satisfaction on what is going to happen in a moment of time.

Like we said, we won the contest. And guess what? We have 4 maids in our hands and we could do anything we want with them! So Tooth and I took the advantage. Hey! It's not every day that you get private servants all because of winning a contest. Right?

Tooth nodded to me, and she means that it's time for the show to start.

"Oh butlers!" I sing songed out loud.

Out on the doorway, there appeared North and Sandy in butler suits with a matching napkin around their arm just like those waiters in those fancy restaurants. I picked outfits for them and I picked North and Sandy for butlers. As for Jack and Bunny, well, I've got something else for them… *cue uncontrollable evil laugh*

"What do you wish, Queen Elsa and Princess Tooth?" North asked. Did I mention for them to call us by our code names?

"Hmm, I'm getting really thirsty." Tooth started, "Please tell the maids to get me a glass of water."

"Oh, and milk for me!" I countered

"And cookies for me!" Snow barked

"Snow! Cookies are bad for your teeth!" Tooth did the shame-on-you gesture with her finger. "You must brush your teeth 5 times after every cookie! Get that?"

Snow rolled her eyes and nodded.

"As you wish." North and Sandy bowed, and they headed out to the door.

As soon as the 2 were gone, Tooth leaned closer to me and whispered. "What did you make the other 2 wear now?"

I stifled a laugh. "You'll see."

I crept to the door. I motioned Tooth to follow me. We pressed our ears against the wooden door. All I could hear was silence, and then a couple of clicking footsteps and North's man giggles were heard.

"It's not funny, ya giggling show pony." We heard Bunny grumble

"Well, it is, for us." North said in between laughs

"I guess you got to, oh I don't know, go out there and give them their drinks?" I heard North say

"I'm not going out there." I heard Jack say stubbornly

"Count me in." Bunny countered

"You have to be glad they won." North said

"Glad?!" Jack and Bunny said at the same time

"Yeah. I mean, if I won, I would make you do things much more badly than that."

We heard them sigh, and then silence. Tooth and I rushed to go back to the couch and act nonchalantly, and then the door started to creak open.

We turned around and faced the door. It was creaking open, but no one was coming out. "Well, aren't you going to show yourselves?" Tooth asked

I could hear them groan. "Elsa, do we have to wear this?" Jack groaned

"It's Queen Elsa for you." I corrected, "And yes, you do."

We heard them sigh. "As our proper maids, you have to show yourselves." I said

"Yeah, no one wants to be served by some anonymous dude." Tooth said

The door gently swung open. And what we saw made Tooth, Snow, and I laugh so hard we were rolling on the floor while clutching our aching bellies.

The 2 had the word 'ridiculous on their clothing. I had the big furry pooka wear a pink maids dress with flowers all over. He even has a matching frilly head piece. Now I made Jack wear a light blue maids dress with snowflakes designed all over and also the matching head piece. They both wear black heels, dresses, and yes, makeup. This is the time I laughed so hard in my whole 500 years.

"I'm…crying…" Tooth gasped, Snow laughed so hard she snorted. The 2 boys had embarrassed frowns on their faces as they place the 2 glasses and plate down on a table. Even elves and yetis were laughing along.

The 2 started heading to the door. "Ah ah ah!" I said, they stopped in their tracks

"We have 1 more thing to ask for you." Tooth said

They turned around. "And what is that, Queen Elsa and Princess Tooth?" they said through gritted teeth

I pointed to a platform. "Dance."

"WHAT?!" they asked

"We said dance. On there. At the platform. In front of everyone." Tooth slowly said

"Please, Tooth, Elsa, no-"

"That's what we ordered."

They groaned, as they slowly climbed up. Then, they started to dance to mid 40 songs, modern ones, and other kind of crazy dance crap. All of us were laughing, including North and Sandy signaled me to record it secretly. And so I whipped out my phone – yes, I have a phone. Who doesn't? - I hid it behind the couch cushions and left a small gaping hole so the camera could record everything.

When they stepped down the platform, Bunny headed towards me. "Oh ya better not be recording that, mate."

I held up my phone. "As a matter of fact, I was."

"Why you little-"Bunny and Jack said as they grabbed for the phone. I ran away from them at top speed.

Unfortunately, Rabbits are fast. Good thing I could fly though. But Jack could. And he chased me around the globe. When he was about to catch me, I tossed my beloved phone to Tooth. She waved the phone triumphantly above Bunny in tease.

Eventually they sighed and gave up. North and Sandy kept teasing the 2 on how 'fashionable' their clothes are in a sarcastic tone while me and Tooth plopped on the couch to watch the video again.

But North's gasp awakened us all as he pointed to the globe. More lights are coming out.

"What's going on now?" I asked

"More children stopped believing." North mumbled, "Especially here at Asia." He pointed to the big continent

"I suggest we go there and find out what's happening?" Bunny sad as he took off the head piece and dropped it to the floor

"Yeah, we should."

(Hi guys! Sorry if I haven't uploaded for a while. Had some authors block. Happy reading!)


	8. Ch7- Oh no

Ch7- Oh no

ELSA'S POV

"Alright Phil! Ready the sleigh-"North started, he was cut off by Bunny

"Hold on, mate. I'm not going to ride that wooden death trap of yours if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Come on. For you, everything's a death trap."

"Beat it, my tunnels are faster, and safer mate." Bunny said

North sighed, "Why are rabbits always so uptight?"

Eventually, Bunny won. He tapped his foot- er, paw on the ground and we found ourselves falling in a deep tunnel. It was actually kind of fun! I used my bow as a surfboard and Snow slid on her dog butt and slid down the green tunnel.

The tunnel ended and we popped out of somewhere, but I don't know where. I only know that we're in some part of Asia. We were in a wide dark alley in between 2 buildings. We ran/flew farther into the alley and my heart started buzzing once again. I stopped in my tracks. I sensed that Snow detected it too because she went to guard mode and her ears went down. The others seemed to notice as they turned to me with married expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong-"

"Ssh." I shushed them, they turned silent. I looked around and listened closely. All was silent. I was suspicious as the buzzing in my heart slowly became stronger.

That's when I heard the familiar howl.

My eyes went as wide as saucers. I reflexively flew up to the top of a building to search the sound. I found the others trailing me. They know that I can lead them. Then I figured their normal weapons couldn't make a dent against Tempest's wolves.

"Give me all your weapons." I demanded, they looked confused

"Wait, why?" they asked suspiciously

"No time for explanation." I demanded

They looked at each other suspiciously

"NOW!" I barked. North handed me his swords. I formed a image of swords in covered in red sand in my head. I waved my hands together around the swords and my red sand shot out, covering the whole metal part of the sword. The once metal material was now colored bright red.

"Whoa." North said, amused as he picked up his swords

"They're stronger now. You can fight off Tempest's wolves easily." I said

Bunny handed me his boomerangs. I made my red sand cover the wooden weapons and the same thing happened to North.

Jack was a little hesitant in handing his staff over. "But how can my powers work?" he whined

"You can still use your ice powers, dummy." I said rolling my eyes, "It's just that they could defeat the wolves."

He finally handed his staff over. I made the wooden stick turn bright red.

I made Sandy whips made out of my red sand. All that was left is Tooth. "You good with a weapon, Tooth?" I asked her. She smiled cheekily and nodded. "I used to practice with a sword."

I nodded, and I waved my hands around and made a sword made out of red sand. I handed it to her and she took it. Snow is my assistant guard here, she doesn't need a weapon.

We were caught off guard by another howl. And we took off running once again. I had quite a few stops since the buzzing in my chest was getting more and more powerful. I could feel my energy drain from me.

I kept running into the bright Japanese city which was filled with bright lights but abandoned because it was curfew time. I had constant stops because I was tired and the buzzing in my heart was becoming more and more powerful. Jack offered to carry me, but I refused. I don't want to be carried. Plus, it would be pretty damn weird and awkward for me.

Sure enough, I found a couple of Tempest's wolves scampering around. I quickly shot every wolf I saw.

I could see Tempest from a distance. He was on top of a building, making more wolves. I ran behind him and cleared me throat. He looked behind him and seemed amused in seeing me.

"Well, just who I wanted to see." He said

I gave him a glare and crossed my arms. The guardians stayed at another building behind the building we were on so they could see us fight. I want to deal with him myself. Snow was with me, she growled at Tempest furiously.

I lasted in my position for a while, and then I unexpectedly shot an arrow at him, which he nearly deflected with his scythe. I made and a sharp ice spike on the place he was standing on. He barely moved his foot or else he would get his feet lodged in the ice spike. He let out a yelp as he ran to one side of the building. I made more ice spikes erupt from under him but he barely missed y running. I shot my ice on the ground, and you could hear a roar as my snow started to form into a big monster. He stood in front of Tempest first and you could hear the gasp of the guardians. "Marshmallow, could you finish him off for me?" Marshmallow turned to me. "Yes, your majesty." He boomed. Then he turned to Tempest and roared at him. Then Marshmallow picked him up and threw him around. Finally, Marshmallow threw him to the street. I made Marshmallow disappear now.

"Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack joked as he flew over to me. Tempest shakily got up and all of us went down to him. He looks startled.

"Look, look, Elsa. I am greatly sorry for messing with your love." He said. Wait, what? He's apologizing?

"So, guess what?" he said enthusiastically

Then, his expression turned back to scary serious. "You could have it back."

Then, the buzzing in my chest turned to sharp pain. And I stumbled back in which were the others caught me. I was losing breath and I don't know why. Snow barked at Tempest furiously then she nudged my foot affectionately.

Multiple howls were heard. I recomposed myself. And saw wolves on the top of the buildings. Then they started hopping down and surrounded us.

My heart is vibrating rapidly now and it hurts. A lot.

Oh no.


	9. Ch8- The battle

Ch8- The battle

ELSA'S POV

The wolves surrounded us now, and the 6 of us huddled in a circle with our backs against each other and our weapons ready. Snow stayed by my feet and I could feel the shuddering of her fur by my leg. I loaded my bow, ready to shoot whatever comes to me.

Tempest came up with the wolves, and gave us an intimidating glare. I heard him say one word. One single word. It was faint. It was barely audible. But I know all of us heard it very well. And a chill ran up my spine.

"Run."

The wolves instantly pounced on us. I shot my arrows immediately to protect myself. Snow wrestled with the ones that pounced on her. From what I saw, the new weapons I made for the guardians worked very well and they could finish the wolves completely. I know, I should just send a massive red sand tidal wave to finish each and every damn hate wolf out there but with them around, I'm just too weak to do it. I sent a small puff of red sand and it disintegrated 5 wolves.

I saw the others battle. North slashes his red swords around. Bunny throws his boomerangs. Sandy cracks his whips. Jack shoots ice out of his staff. Tooth use her sword- she was impressive with it though.

It got to the point where the wolves were too many. I was so weak my legs were wobbly. We had no other choice but to run. Like what Tempest said. All of us ran with the herd of wolves trailing behind us.

"North, were the bloody hell are we going?" Bunny said as we ran down the street

"I hid the sleigh somewhere, just In case we needed it." North huffed

I heard the jaws of a wolf snap behind me. I looked and saw a wolf just 2 or 3 feet away from me. I loaded my bow and shot at it blindly. Good thing I aimed right and I heard it cry out before disintegrating.

We skidded to a corner, where we found the sleigh ready and waiting. We scrambled to get on when we saw the wolves skid to the corner where we are and they saw us. North hurriedly cracked the reigns just when the wolves were about to pounce.

We all slumped to our seats and sighed in relief.

"Well, good thing they can't fly." North chuckled

Well, North's chuckling ended when we heard multiple howls. We looked behind us and 1, then 2, then 3, until every wolf started floating. They realized their ability and rapidly flew to us.

"Shoot North hurry they can fly!" I said, North cracked the reigns and the sleigh took off fast

The sleigh spun around in circles as we tried to out run the wolves. I stood up and leaned from one of the landing gears and shot as many wolves as I can. But I was having a hard time because the back panel of the sleigh was blocking my way.

"FORGET IT! I'LL FLY!" I shouted to the others

"Elsa no-"they tried to stop me, but I already took off into the sky. I shot every wolf I could, but there's too many. I saw Snow, Tooth, Bunny, Jack and Sandy fly off and help me while North used his swords from the sleigh. But no matter what we do, there's too much wolves.

I saw Tempest from a far distance above us, watching intently with our battle as he made more wolves.

One wolf nearly killed me but I dodged it. Snow karate chopped 2 wolves. Tooth slashed some with her sword, Bunny threw his boomerangs around, Sandy slashed his red whips around the place, Jack shot his ice at wolves, and North kill 3 with his swords.

I had a bad feeling. I never experienced this before. I blamed it on the painful buzzing in my heart. But I felt like my mind was screaming something at me. No, not my mind. It was a person's voice. A vaguely feminine familiar one. And it was screaming something. 4 words, maybe? I took time and stopped and listened to it carefully.

_Look at your left!_

I slowly turned to my left, following the voice. Just then, the painful buzzing in my heart increased.

A huge mountain of wolves, no question about it. They were all piled up. I was wondering, why would they pile up like this? I saw Tempest at the top. He was screaming and laughing something. Then, the whole atmosphere shook. A powerful wave. And then the whole mountain of wolves came crashing down. Like a snow avalanche. Except this time, it is not the powdery white substance. It was heading to a direction. I trained my eyes to where. And I saw a boy with white hair, holding a staff and slashing every wolf he could desperately. The wolves were lunging towards him without him even knowing because his back was turned.

Jack….

The feeling of déjà vu was in my heart. Without thinking, I instantly flew over to him and pushed him away to safe space. He seems startled, until noticing the avalanche of wolves. I realized that there was no time to save myself. The wolves were 5 feet away from me now.

I had a flashback. Me and a strawberry blonde girl at a foot of a mountain playing and laughing. An avalanche. Snow. Powers. Can't save myself.

I was snapped back to reality. There's no use. The wolves were near me now, I can feel their breath. I closed my eyes and waited for pain. Until I heard Snow's desperate bark and Jack shouting something.

"ELSA!"

The wolves engulfed me. And I let out a scream of pain before blacking out.

(A/N Wow! Extreme cliff hanger! Please forgive me *hides behind curtain, avoiding the thrown tomatoes* anyways, I've been really happy these past few day because I had so many good feedback from you my dear readers! Thank you so much! Each and every review is special to me. When I found a new review I get giddy and happy! Thank you all! Happy reading!)


	10. Ch9- Do I love her?

Ch9- Do I love her?

THIRD PERSON

The teen watched in utter horror as he saw her being engulfed in those horrible dogs and what made him even feel worse is that when he heard her scream. It means she was in pain. She was hurting. All because of him. He saw her body being covered in dark sand and then finally, disappears.

"ELSA!" he screamed without even thinking. He lunged towards those wolves. He held out his hand in maybe finding a sight of her, maybe have hope. But instead, he touched a wolf by the tip of its nose. And what happened next shocked him.

His ice shot out like a tidal wave which eliminated most of the wolves. It was like at the time when Sandy was caught by Pitch, but this was stronger. And he felt something deep in his heart and soon small purple streaks encircled his ice and eliminated lots of wolves. This gesture made his energy seep out of his body and he fell limply only finding out to be caught by the sleigh.

"How did you do that?" all of the other 4 said in unison

"I…" Jack said breathing heavily, "I don't know…"

"What happened to Elsa?" Tooth asked worriedly, Jack looked down at his lap which made the guardians gasp. Then Jack's head shot up.

"Snow!" he said remembering

He instantly flew out to the air, searching frantically around the decreasing herd of wolves in the atmosphere. He found the strangling pooch that was in the middle of a fight against 3 other dogs. He saved Snow in the nick of time. He cradled Snow in his arms. "It'll be alright." He whispered to the shuddering puppy as he flew back to the sleigh.

Once they reached the sleigh, Snow limply dropped to the wooden sleigh floor and howled sadly. The others bowed their heads in mourn. Tooth picked up Snow and placed her on the fairy's lap while soothingly patting her back.

"She saved me…" Jack muttered to himself over and over again as they flew back to the North Pole

====TIME SKIP====

The others stared at the big window in the main room, watching the snow fall to the ground. Great, it only reminded them of her more. They all felt bad. Elsa did a lot to contribute and now they can't even help her out. Jack felt worse. She saved him. He should be saving her. Why was he so ignorant? Why?

Something else was there. In his heart. Something was different. He didn't feel this when Sandy was taken by Pitch. No, this was different. A soothing feeling. Like what he always felt when Elsa was by his side. And she never will be by his side again.

Jack huddled in a small ball and pulled his hood over his head so he could have some privacy. He felt something wet in his eyes. Jack was taken aback by this. For his whole 300 years, he didn't cry. Not when Sandy almost died. Not when Pitch broke his staff. Never. But why now?

He touched his finger against the window pane and frost started to appear, making the design of a heart and a snowflake.

All this time, he kept asking questions over and over In his head. _Why do I feel this? Why am I crying? Do I love her?_

He stopped, thinking about what he just thought.

_Do I love her?_

Jack stared at the bright full moon. Then all of his questions were answered then.

_Yes. I do._

**A/N Omg I am crying so hard help me. **

**Ooh! And I added something to this story! Questions!**

**Q: What will you do if you were in Jack's situation?**

**Answer in the reviews section!**

**Happy reading!)**


	11. Ch10- Lost

Ch10- Lost

ELSA'S POV

I felt numb.

I felt weak.

I couldn't move.

And my whole body felt sore.

I couldn't bear it.

I don't know where I am.

I just lay there, on the cold ground. My body awake but my eyes refusing to open. My brain screamed at my eyes to open, so that I can see where I am. But my eyes felt like as if it has a mind of its own.

Until my eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked around, and saw that I was in some sort of cell. It was damp, dark and cold. I lay there on the ground, wondering how I got here. Until I remembered what exactly happened.

I slowly stood up which made my sore body go in a chorus of complaints. I limped my way to the bars of metal that was enclosing me in. I looked around, finding a speck of light and failing. I tried to find my bow but I couldn't find it. I stumble throughout the darkness and grip the metallic bars that enclosed me. I griped on to them tighter, and making my red sand shoots out and my sand spread over the bars and then it disintegrated. Yes, my plan worked. But the buzzing in my heart remained.

I limply walked out of the cell. I found myself in a hallway of corridors. There were so many paths that I don't know where to go. The walls were made of stone that looks like it hadn't seen a streak of sunlight for years. I walked past a bunch of corridors in which I heard a dog's howl in each door. I walked up to a door that had nothing but silence. I gently pushed the door open. I need to get out here. Fast.

I walked in a humongous room in which was filled with odd chandeliers that hung from the floor and lava poured down from them. Wolves were scampering around. I hid behind metal knight armor statue so that they couldn't see me. In the middle of the room looks like it was a giant metal cage and something was banging and thrashing wildly inside.

I saw a big window from the top. Finally! I could get out of here! I slowly crept away from my hiding place, careful not to make a sound. When suddenly, one arm was loosened, and as if all time was in slow motion, I watched it fall to the ground. Only to find out that I catch it on time. I gave a sigh of relief. That until the whole suit of armor falls down and gives a loud crash. Every wolf head turned to my direction. Uh oh.

I ran away as the herd of wolves rushed over to me. Their teeth bared in hatred. I ran around the room. The wind couldn't pick me up. But why?

"Now enough there, my little minions. I think our guest had enough." I heard a eerie familiar voice. I saw Tempest in the middle of the room. The wolves backed off but they were still growling at me. I felt very vulnerable especially without my bow

I immediately shot a shard of my red sand towards him, which he deflected. And we had a mini battle, his blood orange sand colliding with mine that created cascading towers with sharp tips.

"Wait!" he said, in the middle of the battle that caused me to stop

"Take a look at what our powers would be like when put together?" he gestured to a tower that we created due to our battle a while ago. It had a scary color of deep blood red and the tip was sharp that a slight touch of finger can cause you to bleed massively

"So?" I said harshly

"Don't you see? With our powers, we can rule the world!" Tempest did a evil laugh, "And the world will be-"

"Tempest Black?" I cut him off

He looks at me for a second, trying to think of something to say. "And the Snow Queen."

"We will do this for the children, Elsa."

"How the fudge will this help the children?" I shot back at him

"We will help them go strong. We can help them become mature. We can help them stop believing in the stupid guardians of those and face the real world."

"So what do you say, Elsa, join me?" Tempest held out a hand

I looked at the pale grey hand; something urges me to just take it. But my dignity is stronger than my pride. I took a step back.

"No. I won't. What made you think I will actually join you? No, you're not doing this for the children; you only want to do this for yourself. So what do I say? Well, I say you shove off you heartless selfish prick and get on with it!" I screamed

He gave me a hard glare. I swear, those eyes of his were melting straight into my soul. He just stood there, staring at me and everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"So be it." He said

Then I felt like I blacked out, and this lasted for a minute. I woke up and found myself shackled to a wall and my hands were cuffed so tight that I couldn't get free. The wall I was shackled to was in the middle of a big room and there was a dome at the top. Thousands of wolves were surrounding me but took a safe distance away. Tempest appeared from behind me and took a step towards the wolves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Tempest said, I was sure he didn't meant me

"Let the torture begin!"

**A/N Hey there my beloved readers! Here with a new chapter for ya! Also, question time!**

**Q: If you were Elsa, would you accept Tempest's offer? If not, what would you tell him?**

**Answer in the reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	12. Ch11- Help me

Ch11- Help me

ELSA'S POV

I struggled with the shackles that were tied around my wrists as a platform emerged in front of Tempest, and on it was a metal box. Tempest slowly flipped the lids open and I stared at the 2 whips with wide eyes. One looks like it was a normal black leather whip, while the other just scared me to death. It had a scary orange color and sharp spikes were around it. I felt myself shudder. I readied myself for pain.

"Now, what would you like, Elsa?" Tempest held up the black leather whip. "This one? Or…" he held up the orange whip. "This one?"

I looked down at my feet. My body was held up by the shackles that were on my wrists. When I don't answer, Tempest answers for me. "This one it is."

I raised my head to see what he meant. And I felt myself whimper in horror as I saw him put away the black leather whip. Before I could object, he forcefully hit the orange whip on my shoulder. I screamed in pain as I felt the sharp spikes dig into my skin. I felt tears of pain rush in my eyes as I looked at my shoulder and found shredded parts of my hoodie due to the spikes. Tempest cackled in amusement as I cowered to my knees while being held up by the shackles. Tempest waved his hand and the wall disappeared and the other ends of the shackles were now connected to the ceiling. I heard the sharp whistle of the whips and then felt the spikes dig in my back. I screamed once again in pain. Tempest slowly pulled out the spikes out of my back, making it more painful.

I reflexively screamed as I felt the sharp spikes of the whip dig into my calves and I quiver as Tempest pulls them out. I peeked at my calf and saw patterns of the spikes left by my blood. It hurts.

Tempest hit my side with the whip and I screamed, tears were falling down my face now. The spikes left some fabric of my hoodie shredded, revealing the bloody wounds on my side. I tried to fold into a ball but failing.

He hit me a couple more times. At my stomach. At my neck. At my arms. Soon, I was drenched with blood. I look like a jar of Kool- Aid or something.

Suddenly, Tempest stopped, and took out a vial. "You'll probably escape my lair. Well, I'll make sure you will never do that again." Tempest cackled. "I'm going to take your essence. And once this vial is full, you'll be weak as a little helpless baby."

He opened the vial, and I felt like my whole soul was being sucked out. And I was right. Red colored essence was coming out of my mouth and I felt myself go weak. The essence was like red colored air and it drifted to Tempest and go in the vial. I closed my eyes as I felt like I was being vacuumed from the inside. When suddenly, I just thought about the girl with strawberry- blonde hair. I remembered every detail of her. Her coronation. How I made it snow in her room. I forced myself with all my strength and clamped my mouth shut, and my essence stopped flowing out of me. Tempest grimaced and closed the vial.

What he didn't know is that the vial was not full.

Finally, I was hit one more time before I go unconscious.

When I woke up, I found myself in the cell I woke up in the first time. I felt weak and sticky. I saw myself covered with wounds. I tried to stand up, but I felt so weak. I practically crawled/stumbled towards the cell bars and I tried to disintegrate them but only a speck of my sand came out. He took my essence, but not all of them.

I was trapped. I was alone. Here in this dark cell. No one can hear me despite how many times I scream, no one will hear me.

Someone, help me.

=== (TIME SKIP) ===

(At the North Pole)

"NORTH!" Tooth flew to North at top speed. The guardians were thinking on a new way of making the children believe because more lights on the globe are going out

"Tooth? What is it?" North questioned

"Sandy found a way to at least try and reach Elsa!" Tooth said excitedly

"Really? Sandy can get her out of there?" Jack and Snow asked eagerly

"Not yet. The least we could do is see how she is at Tempest's lair. But Sandy and I are finding ways on how we can get her out of there. Right Sandy?" Tooth gestured to Sandy, Sandy gave a slight nod.

"What are ya waiting for? Show it!" Bunny said

Sandy held his hands up in response. And then he waved his hands around. Golden sand started to drift around the room and stop in front of them to form a giant mirror. The mirror slowly started to form a picture. There they gasped as they saw Elsa shackled to a wall. And then followed by more gasps when they saw Tempest hit a whip on her shoulder. They heard her petrified scream and the crack of the whip colliding with her frail body. Snow and Jack had the most mortified faces of them all.

Everyone had a bad feeling as soon as the wall she was shackled to disappeared and she was now being hung from the wall by her hands. Tempest hit the whip once again on her back. They saw her blood stain the back of her purple hoodie.

"Wait, how is this happening? It's only whips! How could she bleeding?" Snow said with tears in her eyes

"Wait…" North said, looking closely, and then backing up with wide eyes. "The whip, it has sharp spikes on them…"

Everyone gasped as Tempest hit her again. And again. And again. And again.

They saw Tempest take her essence. That was the last straw for Jack. "This is crazy!" Jack said

"Jack, what's wrong-"

"What's wrong?! He's beating her bloody while we speak!" Jack suddenly broke out sobbing. "It's my fault! I should be in her place! She saved me! I'm the one to blame!"

"Jack, calm down-"

"No I will not calm down!" Jack said, "Not until you find a way to get her out of that hell, no! I will never calm the fu-"

Jack collapsed on the ground, with dream sand in his head. "Thanks, Sandy." Everyone said to Sandy, Sandy just gave a thumb up as he tossed the ball of dream sand in the air.

North carried the sleeping teen and placed him on the couch. Snow went by and hopped on his stomach, sleeping as well. Everyone stood and watched intently as they saw him dream about snowflakes and love.

"Yep, he surely does love her."

**Hello there my beloved readers! Got a new chapter here! I'm sorry, but this has a little fluff in it. And question time!**

**Q: If you were Jack, what would you react to Elsa's torture?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	13. Ch12- The Dream

Ch12- The Dream

ELSA'S POV

I scurried towards the wall on all fours. My aching back compressed against the wall. I curled myself up in a ball and hugged my knees. I discussed the matter of what just happened a while ago in my brain.

I gave myself easy questions like _why was I here in the first place. _Or _what happened before I got captured?_

I sat there, staring at the wall. Suddenly, I got the idea. The battle! We had a battle against Tempest. My body was giddy with the desire of wanting to know what will happen. This caused my body to hurt.

_Easy, Elsa. Don't get too excited. _My subconscious said

Then, I remember flying in the air and fighting wolves. Then something about an avalanche. And then I saved-

Realization hits me square in the gut.

_I saved Jack._

_I _

_Saved_

_Jack_

_I saved him._

Everything comes to me afterwards. Me being engulfed by the wolves. The torture. I realized that if it wasn't for me, Jack would be in my place. Bloody, weak, shriveled, held captive in this cell. I wonder what he will react, though.

One question kept on bugging my brain.

_Why did I save him?_

_Well, really, why did you? _Great, I'm talking with myself now

_Shut up, chica. This isn't time for that._ Why won't the stupid dumbass in my brain shut up?

_Well you said it! I'm you! So you're practically calling yourself dumbass._ Is the pain in my body so much that I'm arguing with myself now?

_Back to the question. Why did you save him?_ I don't what anyone getting hurt so…

_I can feel that there's another reason why. _How could you even? You're just some voice in my head.

_Well, duh? I'm you. I feel you. _Feel me whatever.

_You love him, don't you? _What? No!

_Denial, first sign of having a crush. _What the freak?! No I didn't!

_Denial of the first denial, second sign of having a crush. _I swear I d-don't h-have-

_Stuttering, third sign of having a crush. _I mentally face palmed

_Not even trying to deny again, fourth sign of having a crush. _I swear I'm going to bash my head against a wall any second now.

_It's a 4/4 situation. You do love him. I mean, come on. A person wouldn't just randomly risk his life because 'she doesn't want anyone getting hurt'. _My brain does have a point.

_Think about it. _Well, yeah. I may like him a tad bit. But he probably won't like me back. Who would?

_What if he does? _What?

_What if he does like you? Maybe even more? _ Whatever. I'm going to sleep so I can shut down this stupid voice in my head.

_Just think about it…_

I lay my aching body on the cold floor. I used my hands as a pillow. And maybe got some rest. But what my stupid subconscious said was still floating in my mind.

_Just think about it…_

Afterwards, I fell into a deep sleep.

_Elsa lay on the floor. Her body hurting so much due to the current happenings. She was scared. Until she heard a couple of footsteps and went to guard mode, in fear that maybe it was another one of Tempest's lackeys. Fortunately, it was Anna._

"_Elsa!" Anna said _

"_What now, Anna?" Elsa grumbled tiredly, she found herself in a castle_

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang, Elsa instantly regenerated and she followed Anna_

"_Come on, let's play!" Anna said as they ran out to the door and towards the open gates_

_When they were about to reach the gates, Anna happily stepped out and breathed in the fresh winter air. Elsa was about to step out when something stopped her. She looked around and saw a force field stopping her from coming out. She pressed her hands against it as she tried her best to get out to the winter field. She saw in horror as the gates closed on her. She pounded on the door but not opening. Suddenly, she saw Tempest and he laughed in amusement as he grabbed Elsa by the throat and chocked her until she nearly died. Tempest finally let go of her, and she dropped to the floor with a thud. She saw in horror as everything started to disintegrate until all what's left was the wooden door. She felt lonely. Nothing was there but the door and Elsa. Everything was dark. Darkness surrounded her. She gave up and curled into a ball with her head on her knees. Soon, she was lying on the floor._

_She remained in this position for who knows how long. Until she felt someone lift her head up. Her vision was blurry, so she couldn't see who it was. She struggled to get away in fear that it might be Tempest. But a soothing feminine voice comforted her."Shh, it's going to be alright…"said the voice. Elsa squinted and could see parts of strawberry blonde hair. The person rested Elsa's head on her lap and brushed the hair away from Elsa's face. Elsa felt like all of pain is gone as the person hummed a song. Elsa found the gesture soothing and she didn't want her to stop. She didn't. And Elsa found herself drifting off to sleep._

I shot up in a sitting position. The dream… It felt so real… I touched the part of my forehead in which she stroked my hair.

The warmth of her finger was still there.

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! New chapter! Question time!**

**Q: What would you react to the dream if you were Elsa?**

**Bonus Q: What would you say to the voice in your head if you were Elsa?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	14. CH13- A way

Ch13- A way

ELSA'S POV

I stare at the wall with nothing in my mind but the crazy events that just occurred a few moments ago.

_Looks like somebody's awake. _Oh great, it's you.

_Just so you know, I'm practically stuck in your brain. So you can't remove me anytime. _ Whatever.

I just put my thoughts about my dream. What is this uneasy cool feeling that I get? I feel like some ones is here with me, or possibly, watching me.

I rested my head against the wall. The pain in my body was far too much. I noticed I was sitting on a puddle of blood that I think was mine. But it didn't matter now. Who knows what will Tempest do to me that might add this puddle of blood? I kept on reminding myself that this was for the guardians. For Jack. And if it wasn't for me he would be in my position now. Something bizarre in my mind happened. What if I just ditch this thing? What if I join Tempest? What will happen? I am suffering just for the sake of other people. But what would benefit me?

_Stop it, Elsa… _My subconscious said. _You're thinking bizarre stuff again… _I thought that thinking about Jack and the guardians made me think about crazy stuff that I should have thoughts about myself.

Staring at the wall. Staring at the wall. No word. Staring at the wall. Drip drop. Water is dropping. Do not think of Jack. Do not think of the guardians. Stupid dog howls. Staring at the wall. Stupid voice in my head won't shut up. Jack and guardians. Guardians and Jack.

I stared at the wall, huddled in a ball like a child who just heard the news about her parents not coming home. Not now. Never. I suddenly thought if I ever had a family back when I was mortal. Wondering if had a mother, a father, siblings, and possibly a lover. Doing fun, family stuff like:

Huddling by fire places while exchanging stories.

Going to the park every week ends.

Arguing who will wash the dishes.

Doing dinner contests on who will make the best dinner ever.

A small smile crept on my lips. Then I thought about the girl with strawberry blonde hair, and thought that I included her as part of my family too besides Snow.

Until a crystal-clear memory of her floated in my mind.

=== (FLASH BACK) ===

"_Mommy, is there a monster under my bed?"_

_The little girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes asked her mother. The mother just shook her head and smiled weakly. "No, dear. There's no monster under your bed." her face was kind and caring, just like a sweet mother would look like. The child curled up in her comforters. Elsa sat at the window still of her room and watched closely. Elsa had her hood on so no one would see her. She watched with a small smile on her face as the child whined. "Mommy, can you stay here until I go to sleep?" _

_The queen smiled as she sat on her daughters' bed, the princess, her child. The child lay back on her bed as the mother sat beside her and stroked her hair. "Mommy, can you sing me a song?"The child asked. _

_Her mother started to sing. Her voice was sweet and pure. It was like pollen on a flower. The moon and stars. The child was soon asleep after that. But tears were running down the mothers' face. No doubt a freaky accident was put in her head and stayed there._

_The queen wiped her tears away, and went out of her child's room. She headed off to her study, in which where she got to work and dig through some papers. Elsa quietly followed her. And she thought that the queen could use a break. She took an empty envelope, put some of her snow inside, signed her name, and slid it in the stacks of papers the queen was going to open._

_Elsa waited, and waited, until the queen took hold of it. She opened the envelope without hesitation soon, snow and frost bounced around the room in beautiful white streaks. The queen looked around her study- which was now a big winter wonderland- and smiled. Elsa's heart warmed up as soon as she saw that smile. She swore that to always protect her and her family. _

_The queen opened her window to let the snow out. And she picked up the envelope to look at it closely. She flipped it over to see who sent it._

_Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw the perfect cursive made by snow and frost._

_It said: 'Love from Elsa'._

_The queen walked towards the window while clutching the envelope in shaking hands. "You're here…" she said to the wind. She started to laugh and cry at the same time. Elsa left, thinking that she probably needs some sleep._

_But she kept her promise._

=== (BACK TO REALITY) ===

I snapped out of my day dream. But all what I thought about was the song that she sang. It was old. It was ancient. But I remembered each and every stanza. Each and every detail. I hesitated before singing it.

"_You taught, me the courage_

_Of stars, before you left…"_

I wonder how I memorize every word, even after years.

"_How light, carries on_

_Endlessly_

_Even after…_

…

…

…

_Death…"_

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. For some reason, the song gave me a cool feeling that someone will protect me. To guard me from harm.

"_With shortness of breath_

_You explain the infinite…"_

I didn't understand the meaning of this song at first, but now, everything just passes in my brain with ease.

"_How rare_

_And beautiful…_

_It is, to even exist…"_

Tears were now in my eyes for some reason. I missed singing. I missed the sound of music. Music used to inspire me that tomorrow will be a better day than the horrible piece of time we call today.

"_I couldn't help but ask,_

_For you to say it all again._

_I tried to write to write it down_

_But I could never find a pen…"_

I thought about the guardians. What were their reactions of my capture? How was Snow? How was Jack?

"_I'd give anything to hear…_

_You say it one more time…_

_That the universe was made, _

_To be seen by my eyes…"_

I stopped singing, and relieved all my memories. How I watched her kids grow up, how I watched her go old, how she runs the kingdom.

Why? Why do I cherish her so much?

=== (AT THE POLE) ===

Everyone watched in the mirror that Sandy made. They heard her sing. It was beautiful. The song has a deep meaning.

Sandy was busy thinking. There has got to be a way on how to save Elsa…

_Elsa's center is love… If love has to be her means of escape… She could just get herself out of there… But Tempest took her essence… There has to be a way…_

A light bulb clicked in Sandy's head. _That's it!_

He tried to call the guardians attention. "What is it, Sandy?"

_I found a way to bring Elsa back._

"Really? How?" Snow asked, her eyes full of hope

_Just think of something, anything that Elsa did and she made you feel like you're always loved…_

Everyone racked their brains. Then they huddled in a circle.

_Who will say something first? _Sandy said and North raised his hand. "The way on how she helped me on Christmas 30 years ago. The workshop was a mess. But she helped me to get the presents on the sleigh on time. I never forgot that day…"

_Great. Who's next? _Sandy said. Bunny spoke up. "The little champ helped me out on painting eggs on Easter 10 years ago. The eggs kept on breaking by themselves I I had no bloody idea why. But she helped me out and everything was fine because of her."

_Good. Now, anyone else? _Tooth spoke next. "How she helped me out in Tooth collecting that led to her capture. Without her, the whole thing would be flopped." Tooth had tears in her eyes

_Okay, thank you Tooth. Who else? _Snow was next. "How she kept me as her best friend and companion after all those years. How she always tried to protect me like the little sister she never had…" Snow started crying too

_Okay. That leads to one more… _Everyone turned to Jack, who was now flushed with red. "How she saved me from those wolves. She was the one captured, not me… It's all my fault…"

_It's nobody's fault, Jack… _Sandy said. _Now, what is the thing that connects all these things together?_

Everyone went silent, until Tooth piped up. "They were all done by Elsa."

_EXCACTLY! _Sandy said. _Elsa did love everyone she knew. How about we return the love? That could set her free…_

Everyone closed their eyes, and love started to spread all around.

"Don't worry Elsa…" everyone said, "You'll be out there, safe…"

**A/N OMG! ELSA COULD GET OUT! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and follows. The more feedback I get, the more inspired I get to update! So keep 'em coming, guys! Question time!**

**Q: What would you do to save Elsa?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	15. Ch14- You'll never get me

Ch14- You'll never catch me

ELSA'S POV

My voice filled throughout the room. Love songs and songs about dreams were heard. I sang the 'Hanging Tree' with vengeance in my voice.

"_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they hung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree."_

"You should probably sing more often." A voice says and I turn to see Tempest outside of my cell

"What do YOU want?" I growled

Tempest just cackled evilly. "I may not be my skilled brother," Tempest waved his fingers around."But I may have learned a few tricks from him." Black sand appeared in between his shoulders.

Well, this is new. Tempest can make nightmare. Freaking fantastic. Note the sarcasm.

"So?" I shot back

"Wouldn't it be a shame if you watched your dear love being killed over and over again?"

Wait, what? What does he mean?

"Wha-"

"Have _fun_…" Tempest cackled and he disappeared

I was pondering on what he meant, when I heard an agonizing scream. I was shaken awake by the scream and I looked around my cell, no one was in there but me. I saw a hand try to reach out from outside my cell. I scrambled to get up despite the aching feeling in my body. It was dark, so I just squinted and my eyes went wide as saucers.

There, in the middle of a pool of lava, his mouth was open in a large 'o' while screaming, was Jack.

"JACK!" I screamed, I reached my hand out to him but no matter what I do, I couldn't reach him. I watched in utter horror as he gave one more scream before his body melted into a pile of ashes.

My breath turned to a faint shudder as my back slid against the wall. "J-jack…" I shuddered

I turned my head outside my cell, and found Jack standing there. Safe. Whole. Not burning. I immediately went over and gripped the metallic bars. "You're alive! B-but, how-"I didn't even finish my sentence when I noticed a ring of rope tied around his neck. He was standing on a platform.

"Jack…" I said,, suddenly, the platform disappeared, leaving him hanging in mid air with the rope tied around his neck.

"JACK!" I screamed. What was he doing? Why was he killing himself?

For the next hours, I watch Jack being killed over and over again. It was pure agony. I slumped against the wall and curling up in a ball while I hear his scream. I wanted to believe it wasn't real. But watching him die hurts. But why?

"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed, "Why is Jack being killed over and over again?!"

Why is Tempest showing this? What does he mean by my _dear love?_

_Maybe he means by Jack. _Great, you're here. (Note the sarcasm)

_Tempest thinks you love Jack, which is true. _Shut up.

_He thinks he can hurt you by making you watch him die. _What?

I ignored the voice in my head and the agonizing screams from outside.

Suddenly, golden sand spread throughout my cell. I looked around, and I saw Sandy there on a cloud of dream sand. I was going to say his name when he brought his finger up to his mouth, indicating 'shush' so I nodded.

"You can get me out of here?" I whispered and he nodded.

Sandy blew a bunch of dream sand in my face, and he disappeared. I looked around myself to search for anything different, nothing. Until I started to fade. I was going transparent. Tempest ran to my cell and gripped the bars. "NO!" he screamed. I blew him a kiss in taunt, and I faded completely.

**Hello there my beloved readers! Sorry if this chapter was short. But yay! Elsa's free! Question time!**

**Q: If you were Jack, what will be the first thing you'll do when Elsa becomes free?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	16. Ch15- A new problem

Ch15- A new problem

ELSA'S POV

I lay there, stiff as a statue. It seems like my brain is working but my eyes aren't. I felt like I was lost into a bits of pieces, but I was put together again. Like I was broken but whole. Lost and then found.

I felt like I was on something soft. Suddenly, something pounced on my stomach. I tried my best to open my eyes, and I ended up squinting. The bright light lashed in my eyes. I groaned as I covered my eyes with my hands. Several happy gasps were heard. Then some people were talking.

"She's alive! Your plan worked!" I heard a voice say

I tried my best to open my eyes. And when I did, I found a familiar white snout and puppy eyes, who was sitting on my stomach, staring back at me.

"Snow!" I said, she perked up when I said her name. She suddenly started licking my face like any dog would do.

"You're alive!" she said happily. I found myself on a bed, and the guardians were crowding around me.

"Of course!" I said, then suddenly going mysterious. "Who said I was dead?"

"Everyone!" Tooth suddenly flew over to me, and hugged me tight. And by tight, _really _tight.

"Tooth…. can't…. breathe…" I gasped out, she let go of me

"Why, I didn't know ankle biters like you could stand off something like that." Bunny smirked

"Nice seeing you too, fur ball." I said, rolling my eyes

"How'd you get me out?" I asked, Sandy spoke up. Well, sort of.

_We found a way. We tried to get some love into Tempest's lair and I managed to get you out of there._

"Thank you." I said politely

"Are you alright, Elsa?" North asked worriedly. "Are you hungry? Do you want some cookies?"

"No thanks." I asked, I looked at my shoulder and found no wound but a small scar.

I swung my legs over to the side of my bed. My legs were sturdy and strong. I tried to stand up. It took me a while but I managed to stand up still.

"Wait, what was I supposed to do again?" Tooth tapped her chin in wonder. "Oh right! JACK!" she shouted at a nearby door. "YOU CAN GET OUT OF THERE NOW! SHE'S ALIVE!"

Jack stepped in the room. When he saw me, his eyes went wide. His jaw dropped. He blinked a couple of times, like he couldn't believe that I was there.

Suddenly, he just…. Hugged me.

He immediately went over to me and just wrapped his arms around me. I went as red as a tomato and my heart could possibly jump out of my rib cage at any second now. I awkwardly patted his back. Snow and Tooth are squealing like fan girls. Unfortunately, I was facing the others so they could see my extremely obvious blush.

"You're safe…" Jack muttered. "I'm sorry…"

He stopped the embrace, but his arms were still on my back so our faces are a foot apart.

"Kiss." Snow tried to whisper, but it was hearable

"Just kiss." Tooth said

"Why aren't they kissing?" Snow asked Tooth

"Do you think they know how to kiss?" Tooth asked

Jack let go of me and I faced the 2. "Hey, we're right here." I said, rolling my eyes

"Oh, right." Tooth said, and she started pushing the others out. "Okay, time to go. They need to talk."

"But-"

"We'll be out in the hall if you need us!" Snow called, then slamming the door shut, leaving me and Jack staring at each other in silence.

"So, um…." Jack says nervously while rubbing the back of his neck

"Uhhh…" I say

"I'm sorry." He says

"For what?"

"It's my fault why you're captured. I should be the one tortured." He stared at his feet

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked

"Sandy found a way to try to connect to you. And I- I mean, we saw… the….." he can't finish his sentence

"Hey." I say, softly, as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, okay?"

He glanced up and gave me a small smile. I threw a snowball in his face.

"Hey!" he said mischievously, as he made one out of his own and it hit me on the face. We had a mini snowball fight, which made us panting but happy.

Until Jack gasped. "What?" I asked

"Your… Your hair…." He says, pointing to my head, I flattened my sticking out bangs

"What? You should see your hair!" I say, pointing at the shriveled clump of white on his head

"No! It's turning black!"

**A/N AAAH! MAJOR CLIFF HANGER ALERT! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! But yay! Elsa got out! But a new problem waits… Dun DUn DUN! Question time!**

**Q: What would you react to the black hair thing if you were Elsa?**

**Post it in the Reviews section!**

**Thank you all for the beloved reviews and favorites! It means so much to me!**

**Happy reading!**


	17. Ch16- I know where we have to go

Ch16- I know where we have to go

ELSA'S POV

"No! It's turning black!"

"What?!" I shouted so loud, the others came barging in.

"Whoa, Elsa, what happened to your hair?" Tooth asked. I didn't answer. My heart started to beat faster; things like these aren't small stuff to brush away.

My hair? What's going on with my hair? I rushed to a nearby mirror. My eyes widened as I saw portions of my hair turning black. I was getting scared. What could happen to me? Why is this happening to me?

This is bad. _Definitely, black hair doesn't suit with platinum hair ._Brain; this isn't time for fashion statements.

"It's because Tempest did something to you, didn't he?" North said

"Is it bad?" I asked Jack

"…" he stayed silent. "No."

"You hesitated." Snow countered

"No! It's just-"I could hear the clogs in his brain squeaking. "I know where we have to go."

"Where?" I asked

"To my friends."

**A/N hello there my beloved readers! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and favorites! Question time!**

**Q: Guess who are Jack's friends? (Those who watched Frozen may have gotten a hint of this.)**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	18. Ch17- Meet my 'family'

Ch17- Meet my 'family'

ELSA'S POV

"I know where we have to go." Jack said

"Where?" I ask

"To my friends."

"Friends? Why, I thought Frostbite here was a loner." Bunny mumbled

"Hey! I wasn't!" Jack defended

"Are you alright, Elsa? Do you feel something different?" North says

In fact, I was feeling different. I was feeling… warm.

"No." I shook my head and lied. "I'm alright."

"Alright." North said. "Jack, you take her to those 'friends' of yours. Maybe they could help Elsa out. While the rest of us stay here, figuring out what to do to make the children believe again."

"Why? What happened?" I ask

North looked at me sadly. "While you were held captive, Tempest has been running around. Unfortunately, without your help, numerous children have stopped believing. That's why we need you." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's why we can't afford to lose you again, Elsa. We need you."

"Can I come?" Snow asked me eagerly. I nodded.

Jack gestured to me and he pointed to a window big enough for someone to fly out.

"Be safe!" Tooth called as we flew out the window.

"How are you sure your 'friends' can help me out?" I shouted to Jack, because the wind was whipping in my face with noise.

"Don't worry. I'm sure." He called back

"How are you sure?" I said, because in reality, I wasn't.

Jack stared at me. "Because I've seen them do these things before."

Snow looked at me and cocked her head to the side, as if she's saying _are you sure? _I nodded in response.

"Where exactly are we going?" Snow asked

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked

"Come on," Jack said and he suddenly grabbed hold of my hand. I stilled at his touch. He must've noticed because he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I blushed and I tried to look away. Jack caught the look on my face and smirked.

He led me towards a vast valley where the ground steeps lower. There was a path for us o walk on. We stopped flying, he let go of my hand, and we continued on foot.

The surroundings were beautiful. Tall cascading trees towered over us. Sunlight streaked through the leaves, giving us a peaceful and sort of romantic scene. It feels like a normal walk through the park. A bird perched on a nearby branch. It whistled a bird call. I whistled back. Snow pawed at the ground, looking for a mole. Jack was unusually quiet.

I was hugging my arms to my stomach as I tried to make a cool aura around me. I was getting warm, and fats. A warm sensation spread in my chest. I didn't like the feeling of warmth, so I tried to make the cool air rush around me to cool me off or something. Unfortunately, I was too weak to make a breeze powerful enough.

"You warm?" Jack asked me, I slightly nodded. Mainly because there's no use in lying now.

"Here," He waved his hands around and a cold breeze was wrapped around me. "Thanks." I said

"So, about my friends…." He said. His voice was uneasy, like he was nervous or something.

"Well, they're more of like a….. family." He continued. Family?

"Um, not to insult them but, they can become really out of hand…." He ran a hand through his white locks. I found this gesture really cute.

"They can become kind of..." he trailed off. "Insensitive." He continued

"And, they could become really curious, and poky, and heavy. Really, really, heavy." He said

"Your family sounds nice." I gave him a smile. He sort of relaxed.

"Okay…" we neared a clearing. "Meet my family."

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! I got good feedback in the last chapter. So thank you all! Question time!**

**Q: Guess what's going to happen next!**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	19. Ch18- He's brought a girl!

Ch18- He's brought a girl!

ELSA'S POV

"Meet my family." Jack stood in the middle of the clearing with arms wide apart.

I looked around to find people with bright smiles on their faces. Instead, I saw nothing except for round moss covered rocks scattered around.

"Hey guys." Jack patted one of the rocks

"Hello there Willy, you've grown." Jack said to one of the rocks. What the what? This is Jack's family? A bunch of rocks? Is being alone for 300 years bring this you?

"They're rocks." I muttered with wide eyes. Seriously, is Jack fooling around or something? By the looks of it, he wasn't.

Jack was busy talking to his 'family'.

Snow leaned closer. "He's crazy…" she whispered to me

I watched with wide eyes and complete confusion as Jack started to hug some of the rocks.

"I'll distract him while you run…!" Snow whispered once again. She walked towards one of the rocks.

"Hi Jack's family! It's nice. To. Meet. You." Snow politely pawed the rock

"Because I love you and I INSIST YOU RUN." Snow whispered to me sternly.

I was still watching Jack talk to one of the rocks.

"I heard you guys could help my friend." Snow cuddled against a rock.

"Why aren't you running?!" she whispered at me

"Okay… I'm, just gonna go…" I turned around and started walking away

"Wait!" Jack said

I expected for Jack to come after me. When suddenly, the rocks began roll towards Jack. I gave a quick squeal as I jumped out of the rocks' way. The rocks gathered around Jack in a circle. Jack gestured for the rocks to come closer eagerly. I hid behind a tree for good measure while Snow chased some rocks.

The rocks stopped by Jack's feet.

And I saw the rocks unfold, revealing trolls.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"Jack's home!" one of the trolls said and the rest of them cheered.

Jack said his greeting. "It's been so long Jack!" one of them said

"Come on, make yourself at home." One of the trolls tugged at his sleeve.

"Oh no no. I'm not going to take my clothes off." Jack chuckled nervously. "But where's Grand Pabbie?" he asked

"Oh, he's out napping." One of the cute baby trolls said. "But look! I made an ice crystal!

"I lost a kidney stone." An older troll said, waving something that seems like his kidney stone around

"And I found my rattle!" another baby troll said

I was an emotional basket of excitement and confusion.

"Trolls…" I muttered, then a grin crept on my face. I shrieked the words out before I knew it. "They're trolls!"

All of the trolls turned to me. They had wide eyes and blinked several times, like they haven't seen a woman before.

The silence was uncomforting until one troll shrieked happily.

"HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL!"

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! I had the most wonderful achievement ever! I HAD FRICKIN 100+ REVIEWS! OMG, I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU ALL! **

**At first, I only published this book and delete it after a few chapters. Then I had so many good feedback, I couldn't back up now! Thank you all!**

**Question time!**

**Q: If you were Jack would you become nervous at what the trolls will do to him and Elsa? (You know, romantic stuff and all)**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	20. Ch19- Fixer Upper

Ch19- Fixer Upper

ELSA'S POV

"HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL!"

The crowd of trolls picked me up and brought me to where Jack was standing and he accidentally catches me bridal style.

"What's going on?" I say awkwardly as I get off of him.

Trolls stacked themselves up so they were at my level. One of the trolls poked around me.

"Ooh, bright eyes. Shiny teeth. Pretty hair. Yes! She'll be perfect for our Jack!" the troll said

"Oh no…" Jack face palmed in embarrassment

"Oh I'm not-"I was cut off

"What's the matter dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?"

"Is it the clumpy way he walks?  
Or the grumpy way he talks?  
Or that he never really wears shoes on his feet?  
And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly."

I giggled a bit as Jack tentatively smelled his underarm.

"But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet

So he's a bit of a fixer upper  
So he's got a few flaws  
His peculiar brain, dear, his thing for the stick here  
That's outside a few of nature's laws

So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love

Is it the way that he runs scared?  
Or that he's socially impaired?  
Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"

Jack's face flushed in embarrassment. His family is so adorable.

"Are you holding back your fondness  
Due to his unmanly blondness?  
Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?

He's just a bit of a fixer upper  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
of his desperation for healing hugs."

I smiled as trolls enveloped him in a hug. 

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix this fixer upper  
Is to fix him up with you!"

The girl trolls led me to a corner while Jack was hurdled to another corner.

"We aren't saying you can change him  
'Cause people don't really change  
We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange  
People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed  
But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best  
True love brings out the best."

The troll threw flower petals into the air. Then, they covered me in decorative vines and what not. I faced Jack and saw that he too, was in decorative stuff. He looks quite dashing, actually.

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper  
that's what it's all about  
Father, sister, brother  
we need each other  
to raise us up and round us out

Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper  
but when push comes to shove  
the only fixer upper fixer  
That can fix a fixer upper is  
True  
True  
True  
True…."

Wedding sound were heard. "Do you, accept to be lawfully-" one troll said but I cut him off.

"What?" I said

"You're getting married."

"Love!"

I fell to the ground. Limp.


	21. Ch20- A solution

Ch20- A solution

ELSA'S POV

I fell to the ground. Limp.

Fortunately, Jack caught me. My breathing was short. My heart felt like it was being poked at several times and it was definitely NOT comfortable. I was breathing heavily. I felt more warmth engulf me. I was getting scared. I don't feel good. Like when you get a fever. My legs were wobbly so I could barely stand up even when Jack supporting me up. My vision started to darken.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, worried. I answered him with a shake of my head. Lying was not an option now.

The trolls stopped and they went silent. Then they parted to make way for an old troll. He looks like he's as old as the earth. With tribal clothing around him, he approached us. "Grand Pabbie!" Jack said happily and sort of relieved. "Pabbie, we need your help." Jack said as he gestured for me to near the troll.

"What's your name, dear?" Grand Pabbie asked me as he gently took my shaking hand.

"E-Elsa." I stuttered. Great, I'm even having a hard time in talking.

The troll squinted his eyes and looked at me closely. "Elsa?" he asked. He studied my face. For some reason, the troll's presence calmed me. Like…. He helped me before.

"Yes…" I said

The troll's expression softened. His old face formed a smile. "Why, you've grown." He said softly

I've grown? What does that mean?

"Excuse me?" I asked, rather excused

"Never mind what I said, dear." Grand Pabbie said. Then he examined me. Asking me questions and such.

"Do you remember something that Tempest did to you after your torture?" Grand Pabbie asked

"I remember him taking my essence away. And… I just…. Blacked out." I answered

Grand Pabbie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue ball of light. "This, is you, Elsa." He pointed to the ball which glowed bright blue.

Suddenly, the ball started to get covered in angry dark red.

"Tempest injected something in you. And by the looks of it, it isn't very good. Although, I can't tell what it really is. But you better be careful. It can have the complete power to take over you, Elsa. And your powers can be the most powerful element on earth…" The troll sent up some lights that formed a figure of me making beautiful snowflakes.

"There is beauty in it." Grand Pabbie said

"But, great danger." The snowflakes turned red angry spikes. I jumped back in surprise. Jack calmed me down by wrapping his arms around me

"I know you care about the people around you, Elsa." Grand Pabbie said. "But for their sake, and yours too, you have to be careful. Try not to get out of yourself. Know who you are. And when the time comes, you'll thank yourself."

Know who I am? I need my memories for that. How can I know who I am when I didn't know who I was?

"But can I get rid of it?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, could she get rid of it?" Snow asked

"Yes, there is a way." Grand Pabbie said. Despite the warmth in my heart, my hopes went up.

"How? Do we have to search for it or could you make it or-"I blabbered

"It isn't hard for you to get it, dear." Grand Pabbie cut me off. "Only an act of true love can heal you."

It makes sense. Hate's weakness is Love. But an act of true love?

"Ooh! Like a true love's kiss!" A troll said excitedly. She then puckered up and kissed a nearby troll. Everyone looked at me and Jack. Jeez, this is awkward. Jack seemed to notice since we both blushed and looked away. I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Snow smirked at us.

"But, I-I could just heal myself with my powers, r-right?" I stuttered. Grand Pabbie shook his head.

"Thanks Grand Pabbie. We gotta go now." Jack grabbed hold of my hand.

"Thank you, sir." I said politely. The trolls waved as we walked away. They curled up into rocks once again. We walked down the valley.

"Guys, the trolls are gone. You could stop holding your hands now." Snow said. I didn't even notice that our hands were connected. We awkwardly parted. Although, my hand craved for the cool touch of his own palm. I furrowed my brows as I shoved the feeling away.

I felt something different in me. It was dreadful. It felt horrible. It felt like… fear.

Is this what fear feels like? I never really feared anything. Not the monsters under your bed. Not the alligators or pythons or alligators they show in those National Geographic channels. Not the things they inject into the greasy meatloaf they serve in schools (if you count that).

Because of this, I stayed silent.

"So, that was…. Something." Jack started

"Jack…." I muttered. He turned to me. I gave him a sad face.

"What?" he asked softly

"Do you know what it's like… to, you know, fear?" I asked

"Fear?" he asked

"I know, I know. I sound ridiculous." I said dismissively, looking away

"No, no." Jack said, he reached over and brought my chin closer t his face. "I understand you."

"Really?" I asked, rather surprised

"One time, Sandy temporarily died." Jack said rather sadly

"Oh no." I said

"But you know, after that, he came back again." Jack said

"He did?"

"Yep." He said. "But fearing, it's a bad thing. Once you fear about one thing, it gives you a reason to fear more. It's like a fire. It can burn anything that it touches."

"That's why you shouldn't fear." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Always remember, whenever you fear, we're always here for you. I'M always here for you."

I gave him a small smile. He gave me a smile back.

I just wrapped my arms around him.

He tensed at my gesture. But eventually, stilled and hugged me back. "Thanks, Jack." I whispered as I placed my chin on his shoulder.

"No problem."

The old troll watched them walk away.

_Oh Elsa, if you've only known._

Grand P abbie sighed. "Pabbie, do you think she remembered?" one of his family members asked

"By the looks of it, she doesn't." Grand Pabbie said, sadly

He turned to the bright moon. It wasn't her fault why she couldn't remember. She was a hero after all.

He was right. The theory was true. He promised to her parents that she wouldn't be dead. She'll be okay. Only, she wouldn't be there.

One question remained in his old mind.

_Could she control her powers now?_

**Hello there my beloved readers! I finally updated! Sorry if I didn't have an Authors Note on the last chapter. I had limited computer time. Plus, our exams started. Question time!**

**Q: What will be your act of true love?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	22. Ch21-Can't lose you

Ch21- I couldn't bear

ELSA'S POV

After our embrace, I gave Jack a smile. He smiled back. This small gesture that he gave made my heart flutter. I've never felt this way before.

_That's because you're in love. _Shut up brain. Can't you see I'm in a special moment here?

_Why can't you just face facts? Your obviously in love, dude._ I'm just going to pretend that you don't exist, okay?

_If I don't exist, you won't live. Without the brain, your body won't operate. _Whatever. I don't want to go into a scientific lecture with my brain.

We remained in our arms for a moment, enduring the moment. Everything was silent (except for Snow who was silently squealing and fangirling nearby). All I could hear was the loud thumping in my heart that reached to my head. It was like the soft radiant glow of the moon that always helps me in the darkest of nights. Like the bright shine of the sun that bring joy and daylight to the kids. Like-

_Snap!_

We separated. I looked around. Jack stood in front of me, like a shield or something, with staff high.

_Snap! Snap!_

I squinted my eyes towards the dark forest ahead of us. I surveyed closely.

I swear I could see the glow of blood red eyes.

Watching us.

"Jack!" I cried as I saw the hate wolf pounce behind him. He shot his ice just in time. Another one pounced at us and Jack shoved it off using his staff.

"Go to a safe place Elsa!" Jack cried. I picked Snow up and flew over to a tree.

More wolves were pouncing on him. I want to help. I tried to help. But I was so weak. I could barely make a small snow flurry. One wolf pounced on him from behind and it left a scratch at his back. Ripped particles of his clothing lay on the ground. Jack groaned in pain.

"Jack!" I cried out. More wolves were appearing and they were overpowering him. He tried shoving them off with his staff but that doesn't help.

I want to do something. To help him.

Think, Elsa. Think!

_Think about what Grand Pabbie said. Know yourself. _Know myself?

_Know something about yourself that you didn't know until now. _Like what?

_You love him. _I do?

_Are you really that naïve? _

_You love Jack._

I love Jack.

_You love him. _

I love him.

_And you won't let him die out there, would you?_

I won't.

I promise.

_Now he's being killed, what are you going to do?_

Anything I could.

I felt my power surge through my veins. I furrowed my brows as I clenched my fists so tight they might've lost blood circulation. The more I look at Jack having a hard time down there makes me even more powerful.

"Elsa…?" Snow asks, curious

"I WON'T LET HIM DIE!" The words came out of my mouth automatically.

"Elsa-"Snow called but then I was jumping down the tree and fighting every wolf I could.

I waved my hands around my ice spikes descended from the ground, impaling every wolf in its path. I wondered on how I could do this. I was weak. But then, I was as powerful as the Moon itself.

I made my way over to Jack, in which he was struggling to get 3 wolves off him.

"E-Elsa? What the heck are you doing?!" he said as he tried to push the wolf off him.

"Saving your ass, that's what I'm doing." I growled as I forcefully shoved the wolf from him and it skidded across the floor. It got up and growled at me. But I growled back. I must've growled too viciously because the next thing I knew the wolf cowering and running away with its pack, back to their prick leader.

"What were you thinking?!" Jack growled as he shook me by the shoulders. I've never seen him so… angry before.

"I-I tried to save you." I muttered, slightly shaking from Jack's newfound aggravation.

He stared at me, with brows furrowed together. Then he wrapped me in a embrace.

"Don't do that again." He whispered behind my shoulder. "I couldn't bear losing you again."

"Don't worry, Jack." I said, hugging him back. "You won't."

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! I have here another chapter for 'ya! It has a ton of Jelsa fluff in it so please forgive me if you die from fangirling. :3 Thank you all for the wonderful 145 reviews! This means so much for me! Question time!**

**Q: Would you save Jack? Why or why not?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	23. Ch22- Hundreds left

Ch22- Hundreds left

ELSA'S POV

After our embrace and I finally got the terrified Snow down from the tree, I noticed that there was a bloody gash on Jack's back. It must've been so painful that Jack couldn't even stand straight.

"Oh my gosh! Jack! Your back!" I gasped as I pointed to his back.

"I-I-It's nothing really." Jack stutters as he tries to regain himself. I ushered for him to sit on a nearby log.

"Sit." I ordered

"No, I-I'm fine Elsa-"Jack says

"SIT." I say more sternly. This time, he followed. I stood behind him to examine the wound.

"I heard one time that when a puddle of blood gets into a certain size, it's too late." Snow comments as she peers next to me.

The wound was bad. The sharp claws of the damn wolf dug into him. Shredded skin hung loosely like broken feathers from an angel. Dark blood leaked out. He can't die from this, he's immortal. But he'll suffer from the great pain.

I tried my best. I placed my hands on the wound -which was earned by a small wince of pain from Jack- and I tried to push away the weak feeling my body had once again and I covered his wound with ice. It should help stop the bleeding. But it would take time for the wound to heal. No matter, once we get back to the workshop, North could take care of him.

"Is the pain ebbing away?" I asked as I turned to him

"Sort of." He shakes his head, and then he looks up at me. "Thanks, Elsa."

I grin. "Hey, I'm no doctor. I can't even treat a small cold." I get hit by realization. "Then again, I never get cold." This earns a small chuckle from him.

The flight back to the shop was harder than I expected. Jack had a hard time flying. So Snow and I had to half lift him the way there. When the workshop was in sight, we practically stumbled in. I was so tired I was practically panting.

"OMG, what happened? Jack, what's wrong in your back?" Tooth greeted, well, sort of.

"North!" I called.

"What happened, Elsa?" North limped into the room using something like a cane to hold him up with Bunny and Sandy at his heels. They notice the injured boy I was holding up by my shoulders.

"North… Jack… injured…. Wolves… Bandages…." I pant. They don't need further explanation.

"PHIL! Get some sterile cloth and some stitches! ASAP!" North bellows

Jack perks up at the word. "Stitches?" he asks. By his expression, he was mortified. He scrambled away.

"Ye, Frostbite. Ye bloody wounds are deep. Probably need a few of them dang stitches." Bunny examined Jack's back

"Do I really have to…?" Jack said, backing away from us.

"It's for your own good, Jack." I answered. Jack's eyes widened as he watch Phil hand North some white bandages, a coil of thread, and a big, sharp, pointy needle.

"This will only take a while, Jack." North said as he _slowly _cracked his knuckles

Jack's eyes were as big as saucers. Suddenly, he flew away.

"Catch him!" North commanded

I tried to catch him, but he's surprisingly fast for an injured person. He zipped around the workshop like a maniac on steroids. Tooth and Bunny tried to but they failed. Sandy tried to knock him out by throwing a ball of dream sand at him but his reflexes were too fast. Snow and the yetis try to chase him but they can't fly.

_You must form a distraction, Elsa… _But how?

_Well… Think of something…_

I racked my brains.

Just when I thought of something brilliant….

"LOOK JACK! ELSA'S GOING TO BE HELD CAPTIVE BY TEMPEST AGAIN!" Tooth screeched. Jack stopped and turned around. "What?" Jack and I both said at the same time. When suddenly, the ball of dream sand hit Jack's head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Why'd you say that?" I said as I flew over to the grinning Tooth fairy.

"Oh… I have my reasons…" Tooth said innocently. Maybe _too _innocently

North picked Jack up and carried him into what seems like a normal hospital room. North ushered for the rest of us to wait outside.

I sighed as I leaned against a wall and sliding down, bringing my knees to my chest and huddling into a ball. Snow curled up against my feet. Tooth fluttered by, she seems to be anxious about something. Bunny leaned against the railing, trying to look nonchalantly at his boomerangs but he looks troubled. Sandy paced around over and over again. It seems like something's bothering them.

"Okay, can somebody _please _tell me what's going on?" I suddenly burst out. Everyone looks at me, startled

"N-Nothing's wrong, Elsa. What made you think something's wrong?" Tooth said as she gave me a nervous giggle

"Well, if nothing's wrong, could you please tell me why North's using a cane to walk? Why is Bunny and Sandy looking constipated?-"

"Hey!" I earned a small grunt of disapproval from the pooka.

"And why are you shedding more feathers?" I continued, pointing to the ground that had a few of Tooth's feathers scattered around. The 3 of them looked at each other nervously. Like they're saying _you tell her _and _no you tell her. _

"Well, you see, um-"Tooth mutters nervously

"The children…" Bunny continues

"There are only hundreds left that believe."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "How come nobody told me this before?!"

"We-We didn't want to trouble you after your previous events in Tempest's lair and-"

"That doesn't matter anymore." I say. I suddenly fly over to the giant globe. They're right. Only a few hundred are left. There are some countries that have multiple lights and some are totally gone.

"What are we going to do about this?" I ask

"Probably go to Jamie and his friends." Tooth shrugs

"Who's Jamie?" I ask

"One of Frostbite's buddies. The lad helped us in our battle with Pitch." Bunny answers

"And he can help you?" I ask

"Hopefully."

North walks out of the room. "He'll be alright." He announces. Then, North groans as he tries to straighten up using his cane. We helped him up.

But in the end, who will help us up?

**(A/N Hello there my beloved readers! Here is another chapter for you guys! The end is kind of nearing, but don't worry! I have something else for you guys! Question time!**

**Q: If you were the author of this book, what would you chose: A sequel, or a funny one shot boom of this... well, book.**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Thank you all and happy reading!**


	24. Ch23- Where will we go now?

Ch23- Where will we go?

ELSA'S POV

"North… I can't understand this, why are you guys going weaker?" I asked as soon North was settled unto a couch.

"You see, Elsa, as guardians, no matter what happens to you, as long as children believe we'll be alright." North looked at me with a sad glint in his eyes. "Sadly, due to Tempest's evil doings, children are being filled with fear and anger. More children are disobeying their parents, talking back, rebelling."

My eyes widened. The children are becoming evil. I can't tolerate this. Children are seen as innocent little angels. But due to Tempest, they changed. I… I don't like this. My soul purpose in my immortal life is to protect and bring love to children. Tempest is my enemy. I have to do everything in my power to stop him for the kids.

But… what if? What if Tempest won? What if there are no more children to protect? No more kids to love? No more love to spread? Where would we end up now? Where would I end up now?

"So… what if every child out there stopped believing? What would happen to you guys?" I asked, curious

"We won't last, sadly."

"T-That's totally…. Sad." I muttered. "By the way, where did my bow go?"

"Here," Snow said as she pushed a familiar wooded arc towards me. A grin was formed on my face as I picked it up. I took up the familiar and soothing weight and balance of the bow. Oh how I missed this thing.

"How'd you guys find this thing?" I asked as my smile grew wider

"We managed to get it out of the wreck." Snow answered.

"Thank you…" I said politely

We heard a familiar groan inside the room. We scurried inside and found Jack sitting up, already conscious.

"Ugh… what happened? And why do I feel sticky?" Jack pawed at his (stitched) back

"Your awake, sleepyhead." I teased

"Not really sleepy." Jack muttered

"Jack… you're going to Burgess." North said

"Really?" Jack said, excited

"And we're coming with you." North added

"You are?" Jack said, excitement adding

"Yep."

"YESSSS…." Jack said, pumping his fists

**(A/N Hello there my beloved readers! I have a new chapter for you! And I'm sorry if this chapter is short. My family had a quick accident and I only have limited time. Anyway, questions!**

**Q: What would you do if I told you there would be a sequel? :3**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate them so much!**

**Happy reading!**


	25. Ch24- Burgess

Ch24- Burgess

ELSA'S POV

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked as North led us to the sleigh

"To Burgess." Jack answered

"Burgess?" I asked. I remember going there once or twice though, but no real memories of the place were stored in my head.

"Yep. Jamie and his friends can help us. Right, Jack?" Tooth asked. Jack nodded.

Sandy tugged at my sleeve. He pointed to the images that formed above his head. It showed a question mark and the work 'Burgess' in golden letters.

"I've been there, Sandy, just can't remember anything familiar there." I answered

"Everybody! Hold on! The ride's going to be bumpy!" North announced as we all got in

"Bumpy?!" Bunny asked, terrified

"How so, North?" I asked

"The reindeer are getting more out of control." North answered. I looked at the animals that were strapped at the sleigh. The creatures were moving around violently. Some of them hurdled, making the sleigh rock.

With a grunt of sophistication, North cracked the reigns. And soon, the sleigh was off. The ride was more bumpy and violent, Bunny's screeches were louder, and I was actually grabbing unto the seat and my nails dug into the hard wood.

The sleigh flew into the air. North took out a snow globe, gave the circular glass a shake, then throwing it into the air. A portal appeared, and the sleigh was in.

Once we passed by the circular shape of colors, we exited and found ourselves above a city. It was night, and not a single person was in sight, except for some kids playing in a backyard. They seem to have spotted the sleigh and began to wave at us furiously. Jack and the others waved back. They seem to be the kids we were looking for.

Once the sleigh landed in a very violent manner at the roadside, I stumbled out and the kids ran out their backyard and to us.

"Jack!" a boy with brown hair and brown eyes greeted us

"Jamie!" Jack greeted back and they did a handshake that contains a fist-bump, side slap, and many other hand gestures that were too fast for me to memorize.

The other kids seem to be indulged mainly because Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman were there. I could tell this wasn't the first time that they met.

"Why are you guys here?" 'Jamie' asked

"Something evil is going to stop making children believe again." Jack explained

"Pitch?"

"No, we kicked his butt years ago." Jack said with a smirk. "Someone named Tempest did this. That's why Tooth here can't fly. Bunny is becoming smaller, and North is going grandpa style."

"Hey!" Tooth, North, and Bunny said at the same time

"Who's she?" one of the kids with glasses asked

"Oh, by the way, this is Elsa. AKA, Cupid. We both have the same ice powers. She can help us." Jack announced like the people in those Royal gatherings

"Whoa, you guys have the same powers?" one kid with black bushy hair asked

"Yep." I said

"Wow! You guys look alike! Are you his girlfriend?" one of the girls wearing a pink tutu asked

I felt myself go red. I glanced at the Guardians and they were smirking at us. And by 'us' I mean me and Jack, who was blushing like I am. Argh! It's like being at the trolls again.

"Um… I'm not-" I stuttered

"Girlfriend! Girlfriend! Girlfriend!" all of the kids chanted. Jack ran a hand through his hair as his blush reddened.

"Alright kids, that's enough." North said. Thank God for North actually bailing me out on this.

North huddled the kids together to tell them what to do. One of the girls with brown hair and wore a purple hat excused herself and ran to me.

"Your really Cupid?" she asked, smiling at me

"Why, yes." I answered

"I'm Pippa." She said politely

"Hello, Pippa."

"So…" she said nervously, and looked around, like she doesn't want anyone to know what we're going to talk about. "C-Can you see if anyone has a crush on another person?" she asked rather shyly

As Cupid, I can, of course. Just so I won't get messed up in making a person fall in love with another person if they already fell in love with a different person. Did that sound confusing? I don't know. But, if I concentrate enough, I see a trail of floating hearts (that I'm the only one that can see) that lead to the person they're in love with.

"Yeah. I could." I smiled. "Why would you ask?"

"C-Could you see if the boy over there had a crush on someone?" she asked, slightly blushing

"Which boy?" I asked, because there was a ton of boys there

"Jamie. You know him, right?" Pippa said

A smirk started to form on my face. Ah… young love can get really interesting.

"Why? Do you like him?" I teased

"N-No! It's just that…. I want to know." Pippa blushed

We turned to see the boys, who were messing with Snow.

"You could really talk?"

"How could you talk?"

"Are you an alien?"

"Geez, I know I have tons of fans but I have my personal spaces sometimes." Snow huffed

Now, back to the young love thing. "So, you want to know if he has a crush on someone." I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets

"Yeah." Pippa looked up at me

"Alright." I said. I turned to look at Jamie. I focused my mind on him, erasing other thoughts. Soon enough, a trail of hearts were visualized in my mind.

"Yep. He has a crush." I answered

"Who?" Pippa said, giddy

I followed the trail with my eyes. And you could guess where it already leads. **(A/N Ooh! Bonus question! I know it's obvious, but guess where the trail leads to!)**

"It's for you to find out." I said with a wink

"When?"

"Probably when he asks you out to prom." I winked again

Pippa looked up at me, grinning like a kid that had her wishes come true. She gave me a quick hug, then running off to join the others.

"Ah, young love…." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Jack, cheekily smiling at me.

"Those 2 will be a great couple one day." I smiled

"Do you think we'll be a great couple one day?"

"WHAT?" I asked, slightly confused and perplexed

"Just kidding. Just kidding." Jack joked

But some part of me wishes that he wasn't kidding.

**(A/N LOL. That ending tho. Hello there my beloved readers! Here is another chapter for you guys! And interesting stuff are going to happen. Question time!**

**Q: If you had magical love powers (like Elsa) what would you do with it?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Thank you all for the very wonderful reviews and happy reading!**


	26. Ch25- UPDATE!

Ch25- UPDATE!

**So, I'm sorry if I raised your hopes, thinking that this was a new chapter. No, sorry. This is a brief author's note. My grandpa died *cries*. So I will have short computer time. Also, my family will move to a new neighborhood and travel a lot this semester break**. **So I have short computer time. Unless I secretly sneak my dad's laptop into the toilet in the middle of the night, I won't be able to update for a new chapter. So I just have to wait for us to finally settle in and hook my computer up again. But I promise, once traveling and unpacking is over, I'll wash you guys with chapters.**

**But thank you all so much for the support in this book. This book had 170+ reviews! That's a huge milestone for me. In the first place, I wasn't going to even make this book last and delete it after a few chapters. But people liked my story and thank you all for that!**

**Peace out and happy reading.**


	27. Ch26- My memories

Ch26- My memories

ELSA'S POV

But part of me wishes that he wasn't kidding.

Until my body went weak again.

My legs trembled like broken branches on withered trees. My body heated up like I was on a 2000 degree fever. My head went dizzy and my eyes went cloudy, like I could faint at any moment.

Is this what Tempest did to people? Torture them? Tear the humanity out of them? Was his heart full of stone? Did he even have heart? I don't know.

I dropped to my knees. Jack went over and tried to support me up. With my remaining power, I made a big snowflake just to use it as a mirror. I didn't look that good. My hair was almost completely jet black, my eyes had lost the bright blue it had and it was replaced by the clouded tortured look. My skin looked pale grey.

"Elsa, you're still weak. You can't fight Tempest like this." Jack reasoned

"I-I have to, Jack." I said, slightly stuttering. "I'm the only one who c-can beat h-him."

A loud roar of thunder interrupted us from our conversation. We all turned to look at the sky. I snuck a quick glance at the globe on North's sleigh. 12 lights flickered. 12 kids left. Only 12.

The sky was a dark red-orangey color. Thunder rolled down. Above us, Tempest stood on a cloud of wolves.

"My, my, dear Elsa. You lived…" Tempest said. I had the strength to give a half-hearted hiss

"Oh, and you too, fellow guardians. You look awful." Tempest cackled. "I like your style."

Tempest reached into his pocket and pulled out a circular golden case. It looks like the cases Tooth uses to put the kids teeth in. On the side showed a picture of a girl, with her head in a braid. She had a secretive smile on her face. Her eyes had shown secrecy, like she was forced to hide something from her whole life. Me….

"Do you know this, Elsa?" Tempest waved the case around, teasingly. The case let out a voice that seemed to be shouting something.

"…sa…!" a voice shouted from the case

I limply stepped forward to hear it better.

"E…sa!"

My eyes shot wide.

"ELSA!" A voice screamed. It was from the case.

"My memories…" I muttered

"Yes, and sadly... you won't need it anymore. Mostly because you'll be gone in a short span of time..." he slipped it back in his pocket. I reached out my hand, like trying to get it but it was so close yet so far.

"Oh, and what is this?" Tempest noticed the children. "Little piglets, I believe…"

The children cowered behind us as the wolves gave one ear deafening howl.

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! So, is it wrong that I'm so addicted to writing that I'm sneaking my dad's laptop in the middle of the night and typing in the bathroom? I don't know. But we're in a hotel right now, and I will try to update for as much as I can but anyways, question time!**

**Q: Would you run for your memories?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Thank you all and happy reading!**


	28. Ch27- The Thrutful Serpent

Ch27- The Truthful Serpent

ELSA'S POV

The dogs gave a mighty howl. Pippa cowered behind me. "What was that?" she asked, scared

They howled again. Pippa cowered behind my back.

I felt like this moment happened to me before. I don't know why but…

"Don't worry, Pippa, as long as you love, they will never win." I whispered reassuringly. This small gesture didn't become unnoticed by my enemy.

"Love?" Tempest asked, "Your love is gone! And if you think that only these children can stop me, think again…"

I tried to stand tall and brave, but my knees were trembling. I ended up falling unto my fours. The others tried to help me up.

"Do you see what I mean, Elsa? You're weak! You can't stop me!" Tempest said

"T-That's what you think, Tempest. " North bellowed

"Oh really…?" Tempest cackled. "Well, wait until you see this!"

Tempest waved his hands around and orange sand spiraled around. The sand trailed downwards and formed a square figure. Then, it started to go in the color of silver. Something inside was banging around. I remember this… from the time I was captured at Tempest's….

Tempest cackled as he snapped his fingers. The banging in the metal cage stopped, then, the door swung open. A super gigantic snake appeared. My heart thumped harder as the snake slithered around us. The thing was huge!

"You think a few children can hold you back? Against this?!" Tempest asked, gesturing to the serpent

"Greetingssss, Guardianssss…." The Serpent hissed. Great, it can talk. "Allow me to introducccce myssself…" It said. "I am the Truthful Ssssserpent. Don't dare to lie to me because I can read your mindssssss."

Our jaws dropped as it towered over us.

**A/N Hello there my beloved readersssss! Ssssso, this chapter is short. I am sssssneaking my dad'sssss laptop more than a few timesssss now jussssst for the ssssssake of you guysssss. Thank you for the ssssssupport. I am nearly 200 reviewssssss with this book! Okay, enough snake talk. Question time!**

**Q: What would you react to the ssssnake? (hehe, okay, I'm not going to snake talk anymore.)**

**Ansssswer in the Reviwss sssection! (Geez, I should really stop it now.)**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**See you all in the next chapter and happy reading!**


	29. Ch28- The Game

Ch28- The Game

ELSA'S POV

Our jaws dropped as it towered over us.

The large worm-like creature had black-orangey scales around it and it seems like it was giving off a scary dark glow. The kids cowered behind us. Pippa hugged my leg.

"Don't worry, Pippa. It can't hurt you, just remember to always feel love and you'll be alright." I whispered sternly. Pippa nodded, weakly.

The serpent did something that I never would've thought that it would do. It swiftly slid its tail around me, wrapped it around me and brought me up to its face. I was so startled that I haven't fully contemplated on what happened. I dangled 20 feet above the ground.

"ELSA!" Jack shrieked as the serpent took me, he pointed his staff at the serpent to attack. Snow barked at it furiously

"Make one move and I'll sssstrangle her to death." Serpent hissed, and then he brought me up to its face. My sides were gently squeezed together and I find it uncomforting. I struggled to move free from its grip when I remembered that I still had my hands on my bow. If only…I could wrench my arm free.

The serpent exhaled its breath on my face. Its eyes fixed on me with such intensity, like its figuring out every detail in my body. "Sssso, you're the girl my massster told me about…" it hissed

"Oh, I thought of a barbarian woman in an Amazzzzon outfit, but look! All I see issss a puny bag of bonessss." It cackled

"Well, it'ssss too early to play with you yet, so how about we play a game, ssshal we?" it said, "How about we play a little game of truth or dare….?"

The tail that was wrapped around me tightened, I gasped as I felt parts of the air inside me be squeezed out.

"I'll keep it down for you, alright..? After all, it would be fun for him to ssseee you be brutally murdered later on…." Serpent cackled. A cold chill ran through my spine. Best of all, who was _he?_

"Sssso tell me…" serpent whisper-hissed. "Isss it true that you have a ssso called crush on the ssso called 'Jack Frost'?" I am kind of relieved that it's only whispering, because I'm blushing like mad. It knew? Tempest knew?

"N-No." I stammered. COME ON ELSA. KEEP CAAAAAALM. INHALE EXHALE.

"LIAR!" It shouted. The grip around me tightened. I shrieked as I felt my soul be squeezed out like a lemon.

"ELSA!" Jack screamed

"Tell the truth, Elsa!" the serpent said

I nodded weakly. Why lie now?

"Ssso it'sss true…?" the serpent asked, and then it burst out laughing

"What pathetic foolssss! Love isss a drug! It can kill you, no matter what you do!" the serpent bellowed

I had the right opportunity. I wrenched my arm free, brought out my bow, and slammed it into the serpent's skin.

It gave out a cry of pain as I fell to the ground.

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! So, the end is nearing! But don't worry! I will definitely make a sequel for this! Also, holy ******* gawd I just hit 200+ reviews! Holy flapping crocodile's man this is awesome! Thank you guys so much! This meant so much to me! Questions!**

**Q: Would YOU tell the truth?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Thank you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	30. Ch29- Eyes

Ch29- Eyes

ELSA'S POV

I fell to the ground, trying hard to fly but I can't. The wind won't pick me up.

A pair of cold hands caught me I saw Jack carry me away bridal style.

My breath was quivering. My legs trembled, even if I was being carried. Warmth engulfed me. I was scared. Panic begins to set in. I can't stay here. Flight is essential, or I will have to fight my way out.

But I can't let my fear show.

My breath was warm. And the fact that my face was nuzzled against Jack's chest made weird disruptions in my breathing patterns. My brain was like split into 2, the sensible part is like:

_You have to be grateful that Jack caught you, if not you will be probably face-planting against the ground by now._

While the crazy, fan girl part of me is like:

_COME ON, ELSA. KEEP CAAAAAAALM. INHALE, EXHALE._

Jack led me to the others. They huddled in a protective circle around me as Jack carefully laid me down on the ground. Snow whimpered as she nuzzled my cheek.

Why were they so nice to me? Why were they protecting me? I didn't deserve their protection. But why am I also doing this?

I looked around; North looked paler than usual with his cane gripped in his hand. Bunny was getting smaller, eventually; he was only up to my chin. Tooth was not flying and several of her feathers landed on the ground. Sandy was losing his usual bright golden glow. If only he could defeat Tempest. But fear is different than hate. I glanced at the sleigh globe.

6 lights left.

The children around me are the ones left who believe.

I furrowed my brows and stumbled to stand up.

This is why I'm doing this. For myself, for the kids, for the guardians….

And for love.

I walked- limped, actually- forwards Tempest and his giant serpent. Why should I be scared? I forced my most venomous look on my face.

"You think a giant snake could scare me?" I gave a half-hearted laugh. "Think again."

Tempest looked at me, amused. That same face he gave me when we had a mini- battle at his lair. As if he was actually enjoying this moment. I bet he actually is.

"Oh, Elsa, if you actually joined me. You wouldn't be so weak and feeble right now. I mean, look at you! You look like a-"Tempest said. But being weak, battling against my enemy, and trying hard to look tough in front of my crush- I mean, the guardians, I was obviously tired of this shit. I instantly shot an arrow at him with all my strength. It hit the serpent square in the jaw and it screamed in despair.

"So you wanna play it this way, huh?" Tempest cackled. He snapped his fingers and the serpent lunged for us. We tried our best to swap it off by waving our weapons around and attacking it.

But it all happened too fast, when the serpents glare met mine. We stood there, looking in our eyes. It's piercing jade eyes seep through mine like a sword through my heart.

Then all went black.

**A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHA! MAJOR CLIFF HANGER! THIS IS WHAT I CALL TORTUUUURE! *EVIL GRIN* Anyhoozers, new chapter! Also, new question!**

**Q: Would you be brave? Why or why not?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Thank you all and happy reading!**


	31. Chapter 30- Brief update

Ch30- Brief update

**Hello there, my beloved readers! So, sorry if I brought your hopes up, thinking that this was actually a chapter. No, this is just a brief update. And unfortunately, a very sad one.**

**The thing is… I…. won't be able to update for…. a period of time because… I had this brain tumor, and I only had the energy to open my laptop computer and type this. The doctor says that the tumor had spread fast and I have to complete surgeries before the tumor could spread throughout my frontal lobe, or I would be a goner. I'm unstable and one fatal move and I would be gone. I'm at the hospital right now, typing as much as I can. I feel weak, but I felt like I had to do this. My mom is crying, my dad is praying like crazy, my life is at stake. So…. I wish that i would still live long, and hope that I would finish this story for you guys. But…. If I don't update anymore, well…. You know what already happened. **

**But thank you guys so much for the support of this book. I've never thought that I would go this far. I never imagined how many good feedback I get. Thank you all! You guys gave me hope whenever I feel down in the dumps. And for my fellow Jelsa fanatics, bless you. Bless you and your snowballs. :3 Jeez, I'm going to probably die but I'm still laughing. I am one sick and twisted person. It's like laughing at a funeral. Inappropriate, but needed.**

**But, thank you, my readers. You guys don't know how much you brighten my day with each and every review you give. Even if it's just a simple 'I like it!' can make me happy. **

**Hopefully, I get to write more stories for you. **

**Love,**

**Crazyfangirl257**


	32. CH31

**Guys…. I could barely hold on.**

**The doctor said that my condition has become worse. The tumor has started to turn into cancer or something, I couldn't think straight. I'm having trouble typing due to the chemotherapy shot they had given me. **

**The doctor said that there's still hope that I could recover, as long as I take my medications and undergo surgeries. But the possibility of me dying has increased. For me, personally, I don't feel comfortable with people cracking my head open and tinkering around with it. Honestly. But it's for the best…. I think?**

**Here I am, at the hospital bed with laptop in my lap, typing furiously. The machines by my bad make comforting beeping sounds, signaling that I could recover. My parents sit at the chairs at the far end of the room, weeping, for me. My little sister, Juliet, was by my bed, looking at me with big moist eyes.**

"**You're not going to die… right, Julianne? Please tell me you're not going to die. Because you and me, we're the same. If you die, I die too." She said**

**I cry.**

**I couldn't leave them, yet. I'm still young. And I couldn't leave you guys hanging on to that horrible cliffhanger I left at the last chapter. So sorry for that.**

**I'm still holding on. I have little strength to type this very message to you guys. I feel touched for all the reviews you have given to me.**

**I still have some wonder left in me. My mind filled with happy memories. Me having my last bit of fun. My body being energized with hope. Me having at least good dreams. Thank you, my favorite childhood Guardians, for at least letting me having something to hold on to.**

**And most especially, thanks to you, me beloved readers. I know that I've told this before, but I will indeed say it again. And I will not hesitate to do so. Read this, if you want. **

**Thank you all. These are the least of acknowledgements I could do.**

**Thank you everyone who wished me well.**

**Icetail of Windclan – Meta if, thank you for being the first reviewer of wishing me well.**

**Thank you rosie.1 and don't worry, I won't.**

**Thunder child 14, thank you for this being the best thing you've read for a while.**

**Thanks Denise Siah, thank you for loving this story.**

**Thanks to Meganqueen1 for at least trying to resurrect me, thanks, buddy. :)**

**Cup O'Tea Hatter, thank you. *raises fancy cup of tea* Cheers!**

**Thank you Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian for reviewing! You don't need to go through the trouble of writing a letter, it's alright. :)**

**Pikachudragon, thanks. Tell to your friends thanks too.**

**To DreamDayJob, thanks! It's not every day I get called as 'an amazing writer**

**Thank you Moongirl123, for giving me faith.**

**Thanks to all the Guests that reviewed, I wish I could know your true name.**

**Elsa the frost archer, thanks. And yes, I'm surprised. We haven't even met each other, but my heart swells with the gesture you made for a stranger. Thanks. :)**

**To jacksonleinfelder, thanks. Hopefully, I still will.**

**To QueenJelsa15 and countrygal, thanks for the prayers. HALLELUIAH!**

**Thank you Elvisrules14 for the inspiring quotes! *puts on badass glasses and boogies***

**Watchmocavis, thank you! I luv ya too! *hugs***

**Thanks to anonymous. And no, that didn't sound cheesy at all. Thank you.**

**Thank you, Whisper, for giving a inspirational quote from Ana Frank.**

**And a special acknowledgement, to ElsaTheSnowQueen2 and ArcticFox319. You thought I would forget about you guys, huh? You 2 have been with this story from the very start and hopefully to the end, if there is an end. Thank you 2, you guys always stood out. I like that.**

**But in all, I love you all my dear reviewers. **

**Thanks to my family, for being with me my whole life no matter how of a crazy fan girl I am.**

**Thanks Chloe, my dear cousin, for helping me out with my stories. **

**And last, but definitely not the least, thank you Jelsa. For giving me the inspiration and to write and give joy to people through text.**

**My parents are surprised how I act so happy even when I'm sick, even when they know that I know that I'm going to probably die. Guess I'm just optimistic, too optimistic.**

**Like always, hopefully, I would see you guys all in the next chapter. And if I don't I might pass this on to Chloe. She can just upload the documents for me. Just so you guys can savor the happy ending even if I don't.**

**I love you all. **

**This is Crazyfangirl257, out.**

**Goodbye. **


	33. Ch32- The Unforgettable Transformation

Ch32- The Unforgettable Transformation

THIRD PERSON

None of the Guardians wanted Elsa to fight.

None.

Not like she wasn't a great fighter. She could knock you out so hard that your grandchildren would feel it.

It was not like they hated her, or even disliked her. She was a great friend. She always loved everyone for who they are.

It was for her own good, though.

They couldn't afford losing her now.

It was for her own sake.

Especially for Jack's.

He loved her.

He really did.

As the battle continued on, everybody did their part. Trying hard to bat off the giant serpent while trying to take the children to a safe zone.

But what happened next shocked them.

As everyone heard a small, weak, barely audible cry, they turned their heads and conjured the image of Elsa. Eyes wide, having the clouded, tortured look but still holding on to its perfect blue color. Her face, pale and grey. Her hair, mostly in the ugly shade of dark grey but still have some platinum clinging unto it. She stood there, stiff. She gazed at something, not far away. They followed her eyes, and ended up looking at the serpent. Its eyes were fixed on her with such intensity that if looks could kill, the world might explode in any moment now.

Elsa's eyes swiveled in a spiral motion, but the blue had started to grow black. Her mouth dropped open.

Then, all that happened is when she dropped to the ground.

Limp.

"Elsa!" Jack rushed towards her, but he abruptly stopped as Elsa stood up, her eyes still closed, Her mouth twisted in a tight, sinister frown.

"E-Elsa….?"

Everyone gasped as the last strand of platinum turned to ugly, jet black locks.

Her skin glowed in a dark, grey hue. Her finger trembled wildly, as if she was fighting something but she was losing.

She was losing.

Her eyes open.

But instead of its bright, beautiful hue,

All that was there are dark, black, pupils that show nothing but emptiness, anger, and regret.

"E-Elsa…?" Jack asked, uncertain

But it wasn't Elsa.

Anymore.

**A/N Hello there. Note: This is NOT Julianne. This is Chloe. Now, you might've heard of me before. And another note: Julianne was the one who typed the whole chapter. I'm just the one who uploaded it for her while she was still in her chemotherapy shot. So here I am, in her hospital room, laptop in hand while we wait for her to wake up. **

**Julianne was a good, lassie. Always willing to put herself aside for others. A very clever lass too, and a good big sister. We need more people like her in this world. **

**She asked me to upload this for you. You don't know how much you guys mean to her.**

**But anyways, this is me saying 'goodbye and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter' for her.**


End file.
